Help
by Lily272
Summary: Joey needs money to help his sister and after trying to get it on his own he doesn't see any other way then to beg Kaiba for a loan before he runs out of time. Will Kaiba help him or will Joey end up helping Seto instead?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **I got this idea the other day and wanted to make it into a one shot...but all of a sudden I had over 500 words and was still at the start so I planed to divide it into three chapters just to find out that I wasn't successful with that either. In the end I has eight chapters that my friend will spell check and whenever she's done with one I will update. So hopefully you'll get the next chapter tomorrow if not, it's not my fault. Hope you'll like this story.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

**Help**

**Chapter one**

Joey is slowly walking towards the big double door of Seto Kaiba's office. Wishing that he didn't have to sink to this but there is simply no other way left anymore. He had tried without scoping to this level for so long that he nearly didn't get this appointment with Kaiba in time.

He had tried to talk to Kaiba for two weeks but neither at the Mansion nor at his office was someone willing to at least pass a massage along, stating that Joey would just get them into trouble. Joey tried to contact Mokuba but that is even more unlikely since he's living abroad and Joey doesn't have a mobile number, neither does anyone else of his friends have one. In the end Joey had to nearly jump Kaiba when he arrived at the office a week ago. Joey had been hiding close by and jumped out of his hiding place along the pedestrian way and screamed Kaiba's name, saying that he had to talk to him urgently. Kaiba had been nearly at the door and ignored him while Kaiba's security kept Joey a safe distant from the rich bastard. But just before entering Kaiba said to one of the securities to let Joey inside to make an appointment and since the security could tell the people working at the front desk that he really had said so, Joey got this appointment today.

Another security guy leds him up to this floor now and is still watching Joey as he walks towards Kaiba until his secretary nods to the security and smiles towards Joey.

"Hello Mister Wheeler. Welcome to Kaiba Corp. Mister Kaiba is expecting you and you can go right in." The secretary sitting at a desk close to the office door says, "Would you like to drink something? A coffee maybe?"

"No thanks, I'm kinda hoping to be out of here way before that would be done." Joey replies and knocks at the door before walking right in as the secretary said he could.

Kaiba is sitting at his desk with the windowed wall that allows a great view over the city right behind him. Kaiba looks more skinny than the last time Joey saw him on TV and he has dark circles under his eyes, making Joey wonder if he's working on a major project and has a little too much stress right now.

"What do you want?" Kaiba asks before Joey gets around to greet him properly and still types on his laptop like a maniac. Like he wants to show off that his time is way too precious to waste only on Joey.

"Well, you see," Joey starts to say what he practiced a million times during the last few weeks but is nearly too nervous to get it out. "It's about my sister, do you remember her? She was..."

"Of course I remember her." Kaiba replies, "She was around during the end of the battle city tournament. My memory is flawless, so I can't even forget unimportant little things like that."

"Who are you calling unimportant?" Joey grumbles quietly, too quiet for Kaiba to understand.

"Speak up and get to the point." Kaiba orders. "I have a meeting in 10 minutes. An important one." And the way he emphasized the word important made it clear that he dioesn't consider the current meeting with Joey important at all.

"Then you probably remember that she had an eye operation because she was getting blind." Joey replies trying to get to the point. "They thought it was fixed but now it's starting all over again. Apparently that happens, rarely but it can happen and in her case it is happening. I'm trying for some time to get the money for another operation but I still don't even have half of it."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Kaiba asks and the tone makes it clear that he doesn't even think about offering money to help Joey and that he'd better not ask.

Unfortunately, that is the plan and Joey's last chance. "I was thinking that maybe you could borrow me the money."

"Do I look like a bank?" Kaiba wants to know, not looking up from his laptop.

"No, but they won't give me any since I don't have any securities and don't earn enough. They think I won't be able to pay them back." Joey explains.

"If that's the case, you probably won't have much more chances to pay me back either." Kaiba sums up, "So why should I risk to invest my money in this? Especially since you're probably not able to pay a high interest for the money."

"I will repay you every last cent." Joey replies, "You're probably right with the interest but I promise that I'll repay everything, even if it probably takes me ages. I would even work it off here if you can think of something for me to do. You won't have to pay me anything I'll just get some part time job to keep me fed and stuff."

"How much money are we talking about anyway?" Kaiba asks, giving Joey a bit of hope that he might start to at least consider helping him out.

"I just have a little over 1 million yen and still need about...well" Joey hesitates a little before mumbling just about loud enough to be heard, "50 million yen."

"And how on earth are you planning to ever repay me for that?" Kaiba asks, "Even if you work here,and there isn't even a position open at the moment anyway, I can't think of anything that you can do to earn that much in a lifetime. Never mind letting you have enough time to work a second job to earn your living expenses."

"I don't care what it takes," Joey replies, "I'd do anything to get that money, I'll work every waking moment if I have to but I will repay you, I swear. Just please lend me the money, I have to help my sister."

"There is no way you'll ever earn that kind of money, so just give it up." Kaiba replies, "It's not like she's dying and there are others that are blind so it won't be the end of the world. Tell her you can't get the money and help her deal with getting blind. Maybe you can use the money you already have to get her a guiding dog or other stuff that could help her adapt to being blind."

"Kaiba, please." Joey says and Kaiba looks up from his laptop towards the blond, knowing that Joey is just as proud as he himself is and wouldn't start begging easily. But now Kaiba can see him close to tears and actually falling to his knees bowing so much that his head is nearly on the floor. "Please Kaiba, I'll do anything really but please just this once help me. Please Kaiba."

"Get up." Kaiba orders finding it heard to watch the usually proud blond like that.

"Please Kaiba, please help me, I swear I'll repay you somehow but please help me." Joey says, not getting up.

It is quiet in the room for a moment while Joey is praying that Kaiba will change his mind and while Kaiba is actually wondering how far Joey would go to help his sister. He clearly would go far enough to beg to him on her behalf. Something that Kaiba already finds surprising. He had always thought that Joey would never ask him for anything, considering how much the blond loathes him. That doesn't surprise him in at all since Kaiba admittedly wasn't exactly nice towards the blond at the start. And didn't even try to improve the relationship between them after starting to grow fond of the other. Knowing that by then it was too late to fight for the blonds affection. But maybe this would be his chance? Maybe he could force Joey to stay close and win him over? The only question left is how.

He ca't let him work a minor job in the office since then Kaiba still would hardly get to see him, never mind to do something nice for him on a regular basis while Joey is around. Also as he had pointed out, there aren't really any job offerings. He could try to offer Joey to pay him back with his body but trying to turn him into a whore might not be the best way to his heart.

However, there might be a way, "Get up." Kaiba orders again.

"Please Kaiba don't just send me away, please." Joey begs, still on the floor.

"If you want me to help you then you have to work it off and that means you'll do as I say, so get up already." Kaiba orders again and after hearing those words Joey looks towards the blue eyes that are staring at him with the usual Kaiba death glare.

He quickly gets up, saying, "Thank you Kaiba, thank you so much. I'll do anything you say, I promise."

"Shut up." Kaiba orders silencing the blond right away, "And don't make promises you might not be able to keep." Joey looks confused towards the brunet until he starts to explain, "You will not like the offer I'll make you and I'm not sure if even the eyesight of your sister is important enough for you to actually take it."

"It is." Joey replies, "There is nothing I wouldn't do."

Kaiba looks at him thoughtfully before smirking, "Since you sound so convinced I have to ask you, would you sell your body to me and sleep with me for the money?"

Joey's face pales and he looks completely shocked before mumbling, "You want what? I mean..." He takes a deep breath and looks to the floor before saying, "Yes."

His voice is steady but it's clear that he wouldn't like it. "Relax, I actually wanted to prove to you that there are things you wouldn't do but I guess you did prove your point instead."

"So that isn't what you want?" Joey asked and a bit of colour returns to his cheeks.

"Apart from the fact that I have no interest in a street mutt like you," Kaiba replies, "Do you really think that I have to pay someone to have sex?"

"Well, you might not look like it, but with that jerk like attitude..." And considering that Joey still needs the money and that Kaiba is glaring with his worst glare towards him, Joey rather leaves that sentence unfinished.

"Watch your mouth mutt." Kaiba orders.

"On it." Joey replies. "But what is it that you want me to do now?"

"I want you." Kaiba says and after a confused look from Joey, since Kaiba just said that he wouldn't want him and that it was simply a test, Kaiba adds, "I want you to do what I say and when I say it and all that you'll do 24 hours 7 days a week without any breaks."

"You mean, like a personal assistant?" Joey asks confused.

"More like a slave." Kaiba states, "For let's say, three months and I think that is a generous offer, considering how much money you're trying to get out of me, you'll do everything I say. You'll wear what I say, you'll eat what I say and you'll be where I say you are. And when I say jump you'll ask how high and don't you dare and ask me why you should jump."

"May I ask now why you want me as a slave?" Joey asks confused. "Not that I won't do it, like I said I'd do anything for that money, I'm just confused."

"My work isn't really challenging enough for me and I'm getting more and more bored with it by the day." Kaiba says grinning smugly, "I'm sure I'll be able to have some fun with a little pet mutt for a while at least"

"You're going to torture me, aren't you?" Joey asks, certain that Kaiba will make him wish to die before the three months are over.

"Feel free to decline the offer and just go away if you're too scared." Kaiba says and looks back towards his laptop.

"I'll do it." Joey says before Kaiba's eyes moved all the way to the screen.

"You have until Monday to cancel all your appointments for the following three months and write down the details of the account to which I shall send the 50 million yen, as well as writing a list of all your regular expenses that need to be covered during that time. I'll cover them considering that you won't have time to earn any money and you'll need a dog house for when I kick you out again."

"Wait, I'll be staying with you?" Joey asks confused since that nearly sounded like it.

"Of course." Kaiba replies, "I said 24 hours 7 days a week, which means that if I wake up during some nights and get bored, you'll be up too."

"Fine." Joey whines, certain that he won't have a moment of peace for those three months and fears that he'll try to kill either himself or Kaiba before the time's up.

"Be here on Monday morning at 8 and don't be late or I will have you work every second of that at the end of the three months." Kaiba warns. "And now get out, I'm busy."

Joey just opened the door and is half way out of the room when Kaiba adds, "And make sure to have a shower before you show up."

Joey just glares into the room for a moment, about to say something that he'll probably regret but then just leaves and thinks that having to let the jerk screw him a few times would probably be better, considering that Kaiba does have a hot body and that way Joey wouldn't have to constantly deal with that jerk's personality.

During the following weekend Joey does just what Kaiba says and even goes out with all his friends one last time before he'll be locked up, but he doesn't tell them what he's about to do to get the money for Serenity until Monday morning and even then just by sending an e-mail towards Yugi. Certain that they would try to stop him from going there.

5 minutes before 8 Joey walks once again towards the double door of Kaiba's office. This time with a backpack filled with a bit of clothing for the next few days, assuming that it should be enough if Kaiba lets him wash the stuff there. And if not, he'll have to deal with Joey being smelly. "Good morning, Mister Wheeler." The secretary says once again, "Mister Kaiba is expecting you. Would you like to have something to drink?"

"Yeah." Joey mumbles, "A whisky or something like that." and he looks at his watch. "After all, I still got 5 minutes of freedom before I sacrifice myself."

"I'm sorry but Mister Kaiba has a very strict no alcohol inside the office policy." The secretary informs Joey with a grin, "But I'm sure it won't be so bad."

"No, it probably won't be." Joey says with a sigh, "It's gonna be worse." After another sigh he asks, "How is his mood this morning?"

"Quite good," The secretary replies, "He's been in a great mood ever since you've been here last week and I really hope it stays that way, since you returned again. Are you two dating?"

"Are you kidding me?" Joey screeches, "No way I'll ever date that guy!"

"Too bad," The secretary grins, "The way his mood rises from simply seeing you I bet a bit of bed sports with you would tame the beast completely."

"So not gonna happen" Joey says, rolling his eyes and looks at his watch, one minute, with a sigh he decides to walk into the office before he's too late. He knocks and walks in standing right by the door after entering and waits for Kaiba, who is typing like usual, to say something.

He stands there for about ten minutes until Kaiba says, "Give me that list I'll get onto it before lunch and sit down over there." He moves his head towards a couch that is standing by a small table in a corner of the office and Joey places his list with everything onto Kaiba's desk before he walks to the couch to sit down and wait for further orders.

He looks at his watch about every five minutes and then stares again and again towards the jerk that made him come and then ignores him. For three hours Joey sits silently on that couch and does nothing but stare at the time while Kaiba is wordlessly working on his laptop. At eleven he picks up his phone and presses just one number before ordering, "Bring me a coffee and a hot chocolate for Joey." He doesn't wait for an answer and simply hangs up again while Joey is looking towards him in surprise.

"I get hot chocolate?" He asks.

"Wow you understand what I said." Kaiba says ironically, "I'm busy, so be quiet if you can."

"I was quiet for three hours." Joey whines, "Why did you order me here? To die of boredom?"

Joey got a glare but no answer until the secretary walks into the room a few moments later. He places the coffee down on Kaiba's desk and says, "Nicky is late as usual. You want me to call him and tell him that he has 10 minutes to get his ass here or you'll get someone else?" After that he walks towards Joey and places the hot chocolate on the table in front of him.

"Yes, and tell him to learn to be more punctual if he wants to have more orders from me." Kaiba replies. "By the way, Joey this is V, let him know if you need something. And V, if Nicky isn't here in ten minutes..."

"I know, I know." V replies, "I call him and give him 5 more minutes, he should be there before those are up."

After that V leaves the room to call this Nicky, while Joey just wonders who he is and most of all, what Joey will do while Kaiba is talking to this guy. "Will you ever tell me what to do?" Joey asks.

"I did. Sit! Be quiet! And now, drink." Kaiba orders and has a sip of his coffee before he continues to work. But this time he looks through some letters that were on his desk and signs some papers.

Joey just sighs and starts to drink his hot chocolate which actually tastes really nice. About 13 minutes later a guy just walks into the room. He has blond hair and blue eyes and a measurement tape hangs around his neck. In one hand he hods a folder that seems to be full of different fabrics in all kinds of colours. "Kaiba, darling I'm so sorry to be late but the traffic, it was just dreadful. Please do forgive me."

"I told you a million times. Don't call me darling." Kaiba growls irritated.

"Don't be so grumpy." Nicky says, "I said I'm sorry for being late, so cheer up and anyways I'm here now, so what do you need? A new suit again or maybe something hot and sexy for a date?"

"I need you to make a suit for him." Kaiba says pointing towards Joey, "And I need it to be ready tonight."

"Tonight?" The man replies shocked while Joey just groans about having to wear a suit and wonders what in all the gods names Kaiba is planning...apart from killing him with boredom. "That's very soon but I'll try, so put that frown upside down already. "And I already have some fabulous ideas for the fabric and the colour."

He's about to show Kaiba some fabric samples when Kaiba replies, "Make the suit like mine, just black, the shirt red silk and the tie black silk."

"But I have this really nice fabric with stripes that will..." Nicky starts.

"I said black and that's final." Kaiba replies.

"Don't you agree that it's way too boring and dark?" Nicky asks looking towards Joey, "And just look at this..."

"I said black and I'm paying and he'll better not dare to say anything against that." Kaiba orders. "And now get on with it, he's got another appointment in a few minutes."

"I do?" Joey asks surprised but doesn't get a reaction from Kaiba, who simply returns to his laptop and considering that he finally takes the list Joey wrote into his hand, he rather stays quiet for the moment.

"Spoilsport." Nicky whines, "Oh well, let's start, so get up."

With a sigh Joey stands up and does whatever Nicky tells him to do, so he can measure anything he needs. After a moment Kaiba stands up from his desk and walks over to them to grab Joey's backpack. Joey eyes him suspiciously but lets him look inside, certain that he'll insist anyway and Joey did promise to do whatever Kaiba said. Maybe he should have put a bit more effort into finding out a number to reach Mokuba. But he had hardly tried that since he was sure that Mokuba would just give him the money not expecting anything and not letting him pay it back. And Joey doesn't want to take advantage of the nice kid. He wants to help his sister himself and not having to beg for charity without the chance to repay every last cent.

After looking into the backpack Kaiba takes it and walks towards his phone to call V, "Get in here."

Once V appears at the door with a, "A please never killed anyone."

Kaiba throws the backpack towards him and says, "Get rid of that trash."

"Hey, that's mine." Joey complains.

"You won't need that anymore and it's worthless." Kaiba replies, "And I said to get rid of it."

"But.." Joey starts and glares but bites his tongue. Regretting that he had taken a backpack that Serenity had given him for his birthday a few years back.

"Don't worry, mister Kaiba," V replies, "I'll take care of this." And a wink towards Joey gives him some hope that he can at least get it back when the three months are over. "And by the way, Shay arrived a few moments ago and I told him the usual."

"Oh man, do you always have to blame it on me?" Nicky complains.

"It is always because of you." Kaiba growls, "IF you'd learn to be punctual, he wouldn't have to wait for you to be done."

"How about you simply order me here a few minutes sooner and plan in the delay?" Nicky suggests.

"Why should I?" Kaiba asks, "You're the one that Shay will be pissed with until you learn to be here when I tell you to be."

"Well V darling," Nicky says with a smile, "Tell him that I just finished, so he can get his hot ass in." And with that Nicky starts to hang the measuring tape back around his neck while Kaiba holds out a paper.

"I need those too." Kaiba says while Nicky looks over the list with big eyes.

Another man pulling a trolley walks in after V disappeared. This time a brunet who grumbles towards Nicky, "Do you enjoy messing up my timetable?"

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you and take you on a nice vacation soon," Nicky grins, "and looking at this I'd say, Kaiba pays. See you later at home sweety." Joey's eyes nearly fall out when Nicky walks over to the dark haired guy and gives him a kiss before saying with a look to Kaiba, "See you too darling."

"Nicholas McNiclas," Kaiba growls, "Quit calling me darling."

"I hate that name why did you have to say it?" Nicky complains, "You're such a meany."

"I might forget that name if you quit the darling rubbish. Kaiba growls.

"Deal." Nicky growls nearly as angry and with a raised nose disappears through the door without another word.

"Great," Shay complains, "Now he'll be in a bad mood for at least a week. You know that I'm the one who has to live with that, don't you?"

"That's your own fault for dating that crazy person." Kaiba replies before sitting back down at his desk and working through some more papers.

"Well, the nights certainly are worth it." Shay says "Now what do you need me for?"

"Tame the mop." Kaiba replies and points towards Joey.

Shay looks at Joey and then frowns while V is bringing in two buckets with water. "Great, now my timetable is officially screwed." And then he leans down to open the trolley and Joey sees scissors, combs, hair gel, shampoo, a hairdryer ans some basin that is shaped similar to a sink at the hair dresser. He placed that on an empty corner of Kaiba's desk that has probably been used a few times for this and pulls the chair that is in front of Kaiba's desk with the back in front of the basin and get's everything ready to wash Joey's hair.

"You better keep those scissors where I can see them." Joey growls and glares towards Shay.

Shay looks at Kaiba who replies with a grin, "Better do what he says, I do have him on a leash but he isn't trained yet, so he might bite."

"I'm not a damned dog, you jerk." Joey complains.

Kaiba simply moves the paper Joey gave him with the list that Joey had placed on his desk a little as a reminder before saying, "Sit." And Joey does as he orders with clenched teeth and fists.

"Whatever you did with him." Shay asks, "You think it will work on Nicky?"

"I doubt it." Kaiba replies while Joey continues to glare towards Shay.

"Don't worry." Shay says with a gentle smile, "I always make everyone look their best, so just lean back and relax."

About two hours later Joey still looks nearly the same when Kaiba gave V yet another call saying, "Get me two hamburgers and plenty of fries to feed two." Before ending the call once again without a goodbye.

"And what are you gonna eat?" Joey jokes since he usually eats way more than a normal person.

"Nothing." Kaiba replies sounding seriously.

"I was kidding." Joey replies, "I can share."

"I wouldn't eat fast food anyway." Kaiba informs him before looking at Shay, "If your not done soon then leave it, I do have other appointments too and I knew that his hair might be untameable."

"I could do so much with it if he wouldn't growl every time my hand just goes near one of my scissors." Shay complains.

"It will have to do for today." Kaiba states. "Ant tell Nicky to be more punctual."

"Yeah, like that's gonna do any good." Shay says, starting to pack up his things.

Once Shay is out Kaiba looks at Joey, who is still sitting in the same chair. "Sit straight."

"Why?" Joey asks but simply gets a death glare from Kaiba until he does as he was told with a roll of his eyes. No one said he couldn't at least do that.

It is quiet for a moment until Kaiba suddenly says, "Your back."

"What about it?" Joey asks.

"It's going to give you trouble when you're older if you keep slouching like that so you should get used to sitting straight."

Joey stares at Kaiba, did he just really explain it and did he really just order him to sit straight because he is thinking of Joey's health? But Joey doubts it possible and considers it more likely that he took so long to reply because he had to come up with that excuse first.

A little later V walks into the room with two burgers, plenty of fries and a salad as well as a cheese sandwich. "You need to eat too you know." He says before putting it all down on Kaiba's desk.

"Make me a coffee and him a hot chocolate again." Kaiba orders.

"If you want all that to just magically appear," V says, "You have to use a magic word."

"Now." Kaiba growls.

"Wrong one," V says with a grin. "Come one, we both know that you can't go much longer without coffee, so just get it over with."

"Being me my coffee, please." Kaiba grumbles through clenched teeth.

"Now was that so hard?" V asks grinning and leaves while Joey wonders why on earth Kaiba never kicked him out for the way he acts.

"Eat." Kaiba orders while putting a fork that V brought with the salad into the salad and moves it around. By the time V brings the drinks Joey already finished one burger and part of the fries, Seto on the other hand hadn't eaten anything yet.

"Don't forget to eat." V tells him. "You don't want me to mention something to your brother again."

"Like he'd care." Seto mumbles hardly audible and Joey is sure to have misunderstood.

Once he was out Joey watches Seto who continues to type for a while until he gets out a plastic bag from his briefcase, he empties the salad out of the bowl into the bag and puts the sandwich with it before he makes a knot into it and places it in his briefcase. "What are you doing?" Joey asks confused.

"I'm not hungry and never eat lunch and this way V won't needlessly get one my nerves." Kaiba replies.

Joey watches him while he continues to stuff himself with the fries and the second hamburger until Joey's phone rings. He's just getting it out to answer when Kaiba orders, "Don't answer, give it to me." Joey looks at him for a moment until Kaiba reminds him, "You promised to do as I say. And I say, don't answer, give it to me!"

With a grumbled complaint that Kaiba can't possibly understand he walks over to Kaiba to pass him his still ringing phone with a picture of Yugi on his display.

"Hello Muto." Kaiba says after picking up. He listens for a while to what Yugi is obviously saying to him and then says, "Goodbye Muto." After ending the call he simply drops the phone and steps on it. Shattering it into countless pieces.

"Are you crazy?" Joey shouts out. "That was mine."

Kaiba get's down and picks up the SIM card of Joey's now broken phone and trows it to him, "And I'll replace it when the three months are over but until then you're only to be reached through me." Meaning he wasn't to be reached by his friends at all.

In that moment V walks into the room, "I heard a scream...is everything okay in here?"

"Get someone to clean up the mess." Kaiba orders, pointing towards the floor.

"Kaiba isn't eating his lunch and hid it in a plastic bag in his briefcase." Joey says so fast that V can just about understand him but Kaiba can't stop him. Kaiba just glares at him while Joey starts to grin like he just won a gold medal at the Olympics, "And you forgot to tell me not to tell. Mister I can order you to do anything."

Joey walks back to his food and takes the last few fries over to Kaiba, "And if you don't want him to call Moki you better eat this right now while he sees it."

"I don't eat fast food." Kaiba grumbles.

"Do you rather want to eat a cheese sandwich with salad dressing?" Joey asks skeptically.

Kaiba just glowers at him but then eats one of the fries, seeing that V is still standing at the door with a mobile in his hand and probably will get even more annoying then usual if he doesn't eat something. "Happy?" He asks clearly angered.

"I can count your ribs by looking at you." Joey points out. "Finish them."

Kaiba just glares at him asking, "You're the one who has to do what I say, not the other way around."

"V," Joey says once again with that happy triumphant grin. "Your cue."

"Sure thing, I just call..." V starts to say but before he finishes Kaiba growls and starts eating another and then under the watchful eyes of V and Joey he finishes the rest, looking more than a little angry mostly towards Joey. Wondering why Joey even cares about him loosing wight and if he might worry a little.

The rest of the afternoon continues similar to the morning. Joey is sitting there and gets bored while Kaiba is doing either some paper work or works on his laptop. For a little while he orders Joey to follow him while he goes to a laboratory that looks really interesting at first but since Joey doesn't get what Kaiba is doing there it's getting even more boring there than in the office. And so Joey is happy when they return to the top floor but this time to a meeting room where Joey is ordered to sit in a corner much to the surprise of everyone attending that meeting apart from Kaiba. For a while Joey is wondering if Kaiba isn't worried that Joey will sell out his secrets as soon as he's free again but Joey quickly notices that their discussions are way to boring to follow and that he's more likely to take a nap than to actually understand enough to do so. Which might be the reason Kaiba let him come along.

When they return V is pointing towards a box that is sitting on his desk and says, "Nicky just had this sent."

"Take it in Joey." Kaiba orders and Joey does as he's told and fears that he'll soon be wearing a suit.

And he is right, Kaiba orders him to change while looking at the note that was in the box along with the suit. Once dressed in it Joey looks down and is happy that there is no mirror to see how ridiculous he probably looks. "I hope you have some other stuff for me to wear." Joey points out. "Or do I have to wear this non-stop for three months?"

"Of course you're going to change, it would be disgusting if not." Kaiba states. "Nicky has the essentials delivered to the mansion a little later and some more during the next few days."

"He forgot some buttons." Joey says and lifts his arms in front of Kaiba to show him that there are two holes and no button on each of his sleeves.

Kaiba looks at him for a moment and then sighs before opening a drawer of his desk and getting out two cufflinks with a red ruby each and fixes them onto his suit. "Nicky didn't forget anything." Kaiba points out after that and Joey stares at the expensive looking cufflinks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At eight in the evening Joey is still sitting in Kaiba's office. Most of his employees are gone, apart from some security. "Kaiba." Joey asks after a while, "How long are you usually here?"

Kaiba looks at Joey for a moment before looking at the time and saying, "Normally until 10 but I assume that you're getting hungry, correct?" And he already starts to save his file and shut down his laptop.

"Nope." Joey replies. "I'm already half starved."

With a sigh Kaiba puts his laptop into the briefcase, "I guess we have to leave anyway since I booked a table at a restaurant."

"You did?" Joey asks surprised for a moment. But then assumes that Kaiba usually eats out since he obviously doesn't usually eat lunch. On the other side didn't he just say that he usually stays until 10 which would be a little late for dining out and Joey does wonder why Kaiba wants him to stick around if he's mostly ignoring him.

Once at the restaurant Joey feels completely out of place. Everyone in it is dressed in a suit or a pretty dress, depending on the gender. Everyone looks like they´re loaded with money. And as soon as they arrive someone approaches them saying, "Mister Kaiba we're so glad to welcome you again. It's been a while, hasn't it."

"It would seem that way." Kaiba replies and they're already guided towards a table somewhere in a corner by the man that approached them. There are a few high growing plants around and it feels nearly like no one else is around anymore. "Don't slouch here." Kaiba says while looking through the menu. Joey also looks into it but then looks towards Kaiba.

"Are we still in Domino?" Joey asks.

"Don't act even more stupid than you are." Kaiba orders instead of replying.

"I'm just cheking, because" Joey closes the menu saying, "I can't read that thing."

"This is a high class french restaurant and most of the meals have a french name." Kaiba explains. "I'll order for you and don't worry, you should enjoy the meal."

"What if I hate it?" Joey asks.

"Then we stop on our way to the mansion for a pizza." Kaiba replies before closing his menu.

It seems like someone watched them because the waiter from before appears right away, saying, "Are you ready to order, sir?"

"Clearly." Kaiba replies before giving him his own as well as Joey's order while the later one still doesn't know what he's going to get.

Joey is watching the waiter disappear and then looks around uncertain what to do or say. A little later the waiter brings two empty wine glasses and a whine bottle. After placing down the glasses the waiter pours a tiny bit into Kaiba's glass who swirls it around while smelling at it and then drinks it, clearly letting the liquid move around his mouth for a moment. After that he looks towards the waiter with something close to disappointment before stating, "It'll do for tonight."

"I could bring you something else if you'd rather have something more sweet or less sweet?" The waiter says clearly trying to please Kaiba. "But I can guarantee you that this is an exquisite wine."

"Like I said," Kaiba says, "It'll do and now get on with it and leave us."

"Of course, mister Kaiba." The waiter says before pouring some more into Joey's glass and then into Kaiba's. After that he leaves quickly.

"I don't usually drink wine." Joey says.

"You'll drink it tonight." Kaiba replies dryly and then has another sip of his glass looking upset about something. A little later the first course of the meal Kaiba ordered is brought and they both eat a soup in silence. After that comes the main course that in Joey's case is a steak while Kaiba has something that looks more like rabbit food in Joey's opinion. Joey watches close how much, or rather how little Kaiba eats until he stops again. He already hadn't finished the soup.

"Should have ordered a steak." Joey says teasingly, "Tastes great and obviously better than the rabbit food ya got there."

"Talk properly and sit straight in your chair." Kaiba orders, "And it tastes fine, I'm simply not a big eater."

"I've noticed." Joey says, "You should eat a bit more though. You already had only a few left over fries for lunch and now this, I'm really starting to worry ya know."

"Don't." Kaiba orders, "I'm fine."

"You're losing weight." Joey points out. "And just out of curiosity, how much do ya usually sleep?"

"Enough and now eat." Kaiba orders while Joey watches him with a frown for another moment but then continues eating himself for now but already decided to try and slowly get him to eat a little more regularly during the coming three months.

After a really tasty dessert, and Kaiba only had a tiny bit of his one, Kaiba pays the bill and they're off to the mansion. Joey is nervous since he has no idea where he'll be sleeping there or if he'll get any more sleep than Kaiba usually seems to get. He also is wondering how long he'll have to run around in a suit, since he really would rather get back into his comfy pants and shirt.

Once inside of the mansion a maid welcomes them and Kaiba just growls, "Coffee, my room, now." After that he leaves and Joey just smiles friendly towards the poor maid. "Joey, come on." Kaiba growls and Joey rolls his eyes and follows the jerk, hoping to have a room far, far, far away from mister grumpy pants.

To his demise Kaiba leads him into a room that doesn't really look like a guest room, not even like a room for an employee, it rather looks like Kaiba's. The brunet walks up to a wardrobe and opens it to reveal two shirts hanging there and two folded pants. One leather, the other jeans and both seem to be completely black. "That's yours." Kaiba says before pointing towards a smaller dresser close to the left side of the bed, "In there are boxers and socks for you and your pajama is on the bed." He points towards some folded up fabric on the bed. It also looks black. Joey walks up to the wardrobe to have a closer look at the shirts. One is black with some red flames on it while the other has a red dragon tattoo print on the otherwise black fabric. "The bathroom is through there." Kaiba says nodding towards a door behind himself and then takes his briefcase to sit at a desk.

"You're not going to work here now, are you? It's nearly 10 in the evening and you've worked most of the day." Joey points out.

"I've got to finish this." Kaiba replies. "Feel free to use the gaming system that is next to the TV over there or watch TV before going to bed whenever you want. But don't dare to cross over to my half of it."

_So much for getting a room far, far, far away from the jerk! _Joey thinks before saying, "Don't worry, I'm not going to get any closer to you than I absolutely have to."

"Then be quiet now." Kaiba growls, "I'm busy."

With a sigh Joey grabs his pajama before going into the bathroom. He's not going to sleep right away but at least wants to get out of this suit. Once inside of the bathroom he notices that there are two name tags on the shelf over the sink. On one side it reads Seto Kaiba and on the other side is one with the word Mutt. _Oh well, _Joey thinks with a sigh, _At least I have something to brush my teeth with, after the jerk threw out everything of mine._ He had known that he is in for countless of dog jokes when he first agreed to this and is already surprised that it wasn't more by now.

Once he is washed and changed he looks into the mirror and sighs. The PJ pants are plain black and nice and baggy with pockets which Joey loves. This way he can bury his hand in them while snuggling into the couch. But the shirt that came with it isn't all that great. It's black with a big red circle and in it is a picture of a red eye chick and a red eye that cuddles it. _Great, now I look cute._ Joey thinks with a frown. This is rather something for a child than a grown man but oh well, at least it's comfortable.

He walks out of the bathroom and sees Kaiba looking up at him for a moment before looking back at his work, while Joey decides to see if something good is on in TV. He doesn't turn it up too loud, worried that Kaiba will be bothered. Not that he doesn't like bothering the jerk a little occasionally but he looks tired and Joey really doesn't want him to work longer than necessary.

Joey watches an animated movie and tries to fight one laughing fit after the next to stay quiet. At 11 o'clock he looks at his watch and asks, "Are you going to be done anytime soon?"

"Like I said," Kaiba replies, "You don't have to stay up until I'm done."

Joey takes a closer look at the desk Kaiba is sitting at and sees two big thermo jugs with coffee and a cup in front of him. "How late are you getting up tomorrow?"

"6 o'clock sharp and I will wake you." Kaiba replies, "You should consider going to bed soon."

"That's in 7 hours." Joey wonders.

"Impressive." Kaiba says ironically, "You are able to do first grade maths."

"You should go to bed soon as well instead of drinking all that coffee." Joey points out.

"I'll be going to bed shortly and coffee hardly keeps me awake anyway." Kaiba informs him, "And now go to bed and don't forget, stay on your side."

"All right." Joey says with a sigh and goes to bed but looks towards Kaiba for another while after 15 minutes he complains, hoping to get Kaiba to sleep too, "I can't sleep with the light on." Kaiba stands up and turns off the lights only to walk back to his laptop and work with the limited light of the screen. "You're going to ruin your eyes."

"Just shut up and sleep." Kaiba growls and Joey decides to be quiet for another few minutes.

"The typing is too loud." Joey complains about 15 minutes later. Kaiba just glares at him until Joey asks, "Can't that wait until tomorrow or maybe V or someone else can do some stuff but I'm really getting tired and can't sleep that way."

Kaiba glares for another moment but then turns the light back on before saving his files and turning the laptop off. After that he turns on a night light on his side of the bed and turns off the big light again before taking his PJ's and going into the bathroom. A little later he appears again with a blue pyjama. The top has lots of buttons and looks more like a dress shirt to Joey, definitely not comfy in his opinion. But at least Kaiba finally goes towards the bed, lifts the covers and literally drops into it, eyes closed before his head reached the pillow and doesn't move to cover himself with the blanket.

Joey moved the blankets to cover him and mumbles, "Sleep tight." Before reaching across Kaiba and his side of the bed to turn off the night light and then really trying to sleep on his side of the bed, which was really easy in a huge comfortable bed like Kaiba's.

Some time during the night Joey hears a strange sound and wakes up because of it. He is steering a little and the sound disappears and he is about to fall back asleep, not even having opened his eyes when the quiet groan is heard again this time accompanied by a movement that Joey feels, he looks over to Kaiba and stares at what he sees there. He has a hand pressed against his left hip and his upper body is bent over it as good as possible while his legs are pulled up. His face is a mask of pain. Even his breathing starts to sound strangely labored when the air goes through his clenched teeth.

"Kaiba?" Joey asks shocked, "Kaiba what's wrong? Do you need something? A doctor or something else?"

"I'm fine." comes the strained replies also through clenched teeth. "It'll go away again."

"Can I do something to help you?" Joey asks still shocked to see Seto Kaiba in such a state.

"Go back to sleep." Kaiba orders still clearly in a lot of pain.

"You've got to be kidding me." Joey mumbles and reaches over to him. "there has to be something I can do to help you!" His hand touches Kaiba's that is still pressed against his hip. Hopping that it will help a little when he feels that he doesn't have to go through this alone. In the moment Joey's hand touches Kaiba's though he starts to relax a little again.

"I'm fine." He says after a deep breath. His hands are still pressed against his hip and he's still bend over strangely but at least his face is relaxing and his breathing sounds normal again too while Kaiba slowly uncurls himself.

"What was that?" Joey asks still sounding worried.

"An old scar sometimes hurts a little." Kaiba replies.

"That didn't look like a little." Joey says, "Did you tell your doctor about it?"

"Of course I did." Kaiba grumbles, "But those fools couldn't find a reason for the pain and now blame not existing psychological reasons for it."

Joey looks at Kaiba for a moment. "You did go to a different doctor though, didn't you?"

"At least 10, a few of those specialists." Kaiba says, hoping to calm the clearly upset blond. "Don't worry, it doesn't happen all that often and always stops again after a short while. And do I really have to remind you about your side of the bed?"

Joey pulls his hand back but still looks worried. "And you're sure that you're fine now?" Joey asks, "Maybe you should...I don't know, try to eat and sleep a little more? Can't harm, can it?"

Kaiba just glares at him before saying, "Just go back to sleep and most importantly, don't ever tell anyone about it. Most of all not Mokuba." After that Kaiba turns his back towards Joey, who just looks at him worriedly for another moment but then lies down again wondering if he can do something to help the proud pigheaded man when he hears Kaiba's voice again seemingly talking to himself in a mumble, "Not that he'd even care."

_Didn't he say that before,_ Joey wonders to himself and decided to try and find out if the brothers might have a fight and if that's the case try to help Kaiba make up with the kid.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks to dancing elf and shia naru for the review for chapter 1. I'm also glad that 3 already faved it and that I also have 6 Followers and hope that you all will continue to enjoy this.

I guess you all want to know if the pain in Kaiba's scar is psychological or not but...I won't tell you if the doctors are right or if they made a terrible mistake. I also won't tell you what's going on between the Kaiba brothers yet but it will be in a later chapter. Not the next one though. Next chapter will include a really cute morning routine with one early riser and one sleepyhead...have a guess who is who in a review if you want but I guess you all know the correct answer to that anyway...Joey will also be asked by Kaiba to give his honest opinion about a possible new product that I came up with but sadly can't build for real. (But then again, I wouldn't build it like that.)

By the way, I would love to have a nice picture for this story instead of my usual flowers but as I wrote on my profile, I can only produce stick figures so if anyone should feel inspired then let me just point out...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR GET ON IT AND DRAW PAINT OR WHATEVER... if you don't get inspired then I guess I have to improve my writing to be more inspirational so don't feel bad about it okay *hug*

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At six o'clock the alarm on Kaiba's mobile starts to ring and Joey starts to strech his arms and back a little, not having opened his eyes just yet and trying to remember the dream he just had. He hears Kaiba moving a little to press a button on his phone. Nothing moves and after another short moment Joey realizes where he is and that Kaiba just turned his alarm on snooze instead of getting out of bed right away like Joey always thought he would. Somehow Joey has been sure that he would hear a quiet sound and sit straight ready to work right away.

Now Joey is the one sitting up first and looks over at a still sleeping Kaiba with really bad bed hair and still dark circles under his eyes. His hands are close to his face and it nearly looks like he is sucking his thumb. Joey even is sure that if he took a picture from the right angle he could make everyone believe that he really does that. To bad that he doesn't have his mobile phone to try that.

Joey grins a little before shouting, "Morning sleepyhead." Kaiba sits straight and looks around sleepily before glaring at Joey who just asks, "Can I use the bathroom first?"

"Whatever," Kaiba grumbles and lets himself drop back to bed, "Just be quiet."

Joey grins and just hopes that he doesn't provoke Kaiba's scar to hurt again this way but this was just too good a chance to annoy him to let it go by. Joey hops out of bed and just about sees Kaiba grabbing the phone next to his bed and pressing one of the numbers and waiting while holding it to his ear for a moment and then he says, "Coffee, now, fast and strong." before Joey is at the door of the bathroom

Kaiba doesn't seem to bother to end the call properly and just stays unmoving in the same spot, while Joey redirects his steps towards Kaiba's desk and gets one of the thermo jugs and fills the cup with coffee from it. It's nearly cold by now but probably better than no caffeine at all. He brings the cup towards Kaiba ,wondering how long it took him to fall asleep after getting that dreadful pain last night. "I know it's cold but I brought you some coffee from last night, just in case you'd like some now even if it´s cold." he says and walks back towards the bathroom. Once there he turns around and sees Kaiba looking at him with only one open eye before he takes the cup from the night stand and lifts his head to drink it.

A little later Joey walks back out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his hip and one over his hair that he is still drying. Kaiba is still in bed and two empty cups of coffee are on the nightstand by now. The alarm of his phone starts again and he groans and turns it off before slowly rising to sit in his bed and looking sleepily towards Joey. "Never pictured you to be a morning person."

"Never thought you'd be a sleepyhead either." Joey grins. "But I guess that's not so surprising, considering how tired you looked and how you literally fell into bed and slept right away, or rather, slept before you actually hit the pillow."

"Whatever." Kaiba grumbles and lies down again, "Wake me in five more minutes." He eyes Joey with one open eye, in case he nods instead of answering, right when Joey is removing the towel around his hip to get into a boxer that he must have gotten out while talking to Kaiba. "On second thought," Kaiba says closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "I think I'll have a cold shower instead." He gets up quickly and nearly flees into the bathroom adding, "Wear the suit." Which causes Joey to groan followed by Kaiba's chuckle before he disappears just in time to not get hit by a flying pillow courtesy of Joey.

Shortly past 7 o'clock Kaiba is about to go to the office when Joey asks, "Aren't you going to eat some breakfast first?"

"Don't tell me you're hungry again?" Kaiba asks.

"I didn't eat for about 10 hours." Joey complains.

"That's called sleeping." Kaiba grumbles. "You can't seriously be hungry considering how much you ate last night."

"Well I am." Joey whines, "And considering how little you ate last night you should eat a little too."

Kaiba sighs before saying, "I think I could have another coffee."

"How about I make us some eggs?" Joey suggests. "My eggs are the best, I bet you'll love them."

"I don't like eggs." Kaiba says.

"Of course you don't." Joey replies, "You never tried mine and now show me the kitchen."

The maids standing inside the kitchen stare when Kaiba enters with his guest but most hurry to leave while the last one looks like she is about to groan before she asks, "How can I help you sir?"

"Coffee." Kaiba replies.

"And would you please be so nice to show me where I can find eggs?" Joey asks while already looking through the cupboards for all the other cooking utensils he's going to need.

"I can make you one sir?" She offers while making Mister Kaiba his coffee.

"He makes it." Kaiba orders curious by now.

"You heard the man." Joey grins and is happy when he finds not only salt but some other spices and herbs too and looks through them while she brings him a pack with 10 eggs while the machine is making Kaiba's coffee. "Thanks" Joey says once she brought him the eggs and she looks at him surprised before bringing Kaiba his finished coffee. "You see moneybags what your attitude is doing to those poor girls here? She doesn't even know what thanks means anymore.

"Quit annoying me." Kaiba growls before looking at the shocked maid, "Leave." And while she is running for the hills, Kaiba adds looking at Joey, "And hurry, I hate running late for work."

Joey just grins at him while putting the eggs into a bowl to mix them with some milk and adding some salt and herbs. "Too bad that I didn't find any onions. This is great with a few onions in it."

"I don't like onions either." Kaiba mumbles while drinking his coffee.

"Of course you don't." Joey grins while steering the eggs in the frying pan, "You've never tried mine."

"Are you always going to say that when I don't like something?" Kaiba grumbles.

"Sure." Joey replies. "And I'm sure you're going to love this."

A little later Joey puts the scrambled egg into two bowls and puts a fork with each before placing one before Kaiba and sitting down at the same table to eat his portion. Joey eyes Kaiba while he in return eyes the egg suspiciously. "You didn't poison it, did you?"

"I'm eating the same thing." Joey replies and after Kaiba put the first little bite into his mouth he adds, "But then again, I could have done some into your bowl after I finished it."

Kaiba continues chewing and then swallows obviously certain that Joey didn't poison him and then says, "I have to admit, this isn't bad."

"This is great." Joey replies. "And it could be perfect if you would let me do some grocery shopping. I could make you something really good tomorrow morning while mister sleepy head gets dressed."

Kaiba glares at him for a moment before saying, "I'll consider it."

"I can cook you a dinner too." Joey says. "Might not be as fancy as last nights dinner but nice too."

"You might be capable of that, but we do not have the time to discuss that right now since we're running late." And after that Kaiba finishes the last bit of his egg, very much to Joey's surprise that he finally ate a full portion and then Kaiba stands up. Joey quickly stuffs down the last bit of his egg and gets up too. He's about to carry the bowls to the sink when Kaiba orders, "Leave them. The maid will take care of them and I already told you that we're running late."

They arrived at the office around eight and after exiting the limousine in front of the main entrance Joey can see Yugi and Tristan a bit further down the street. Some of Kaiba's securities blocking their way. Joey stops to wave towards them, but before he gets to do that Kaiba grabs his arm and pulls him into the building. "You could at least let me wave to them, couldn't you?" Joey complains quietly.

"I never gave you permission to do that." Kaiba growls.

"Hadn't told me not to either." Joey grumbles.

"I'm telling you now, do not wave to them, do not look at them." Kaiba orders. "Just ignore them." With a sigh Joey follows him towards his office and just hopes that he gets a chance to talk to his friends somehow.

Apart from one girl at the front desk and some securities, no one seems to be there yet. Even V hasn't arrived. Joey sits down on the couch again while Kaiba gets his laptop out. Close to nine Kaiba looks at his watch and glares to Joey before getting out a blank paper and writing some notes onto it. Five minutes later V comes into the room saying, "Good morning." And brings a coffee for Kaiba and a hot chocolate for Joey.

He is about to leave the room again when Kaiba says, "I have some work for you." V looks at him in surprise while Kaiba holds out the paper to him.

V takes it and looks at the notes before looking at Joey, "You really did distract him a lot, didn't you? Well I guess I won't be able to finish my book, check my mails, call all my friends and write my mom and finally I won't be bored out of my mind because someone is doing all MY work." And with that V leaves, looking happy.

Joey just chuckles until Kaiba glares at him and then Joey is in for another round of boredom. After a lunch, and this time V stays in the room to watch his boss eat the food, certain that Joey won't be allowed to tell on him again, Kaiba walks towards Joey saying, "I'm going to need your help in a moment."

"With what?" Joey asks surprised that he finally gets something to do around here.

"I have a meeting with someone who developed something that has to do with Duel Monsters." Kaiba starts to explain, "From what I heard he put his last bit of money into it and doesn't have a job. His wife is probably furious especially since she is pregnant and if he can't sell the prototype they're in big trouble. I'm the first he's offering it to, which means later people won't pay as much since I already know the ideas he put in and probably can do similar things at the very least. Considering how much he put into this one thing I do believe that it must have a lot of good aspects and if it does, I will offer him a job. But most people who put that much into something fail to see any mistakes in them. They start loving their own product nearly like it's a child of theirs and aren't able to see the flaws anymore. He also won't easily believe me if I point them out, because he'll think that I just want to look like I know better and not pay as much as he thinks I should. That's why I want you to give your opinion."

"You mean back up whatever you said?" Joey grumbles.

"No." Kaiba states, "You'll give yours first and I want an honest opinion."

"Why?" Joey wonders confused, "Since when do you give a rats ass about my opinions?"

"Didn't I say something from no why?" Kaiba asks with a glare but while walking back to his desk he explains anyway, "You're nearly as good in dueling as I am and do have a completely different look at it." Kaiba explains, "I duel for glory, you mostly fun and possibly a bit of prize money, but mostly fun. And while I have a powerful deck, well, you do need your kind of luck to stand a chance with yours. On top of that are you also believing in Yugi's heart of the cards rubbish that he's been going on about and that is thanks to the fact that he's the king of games, now spreading through the internet and a few more fools are falling for that rubbish. I need an opinion that will understand those kinds of duelists to see flaws that I might not notice otherwise. But whatever the reason, I need you to give your opinion and to do that you need to listen to the next meeting a big more closely than you did during the last few."

"I'll try." Joey replies.

A little later V brings in a rather timid looking man that is holding a briefcase and greeting Seto politely before looking towards Joey, "I thought the meeting would be just between you and me, mister Kaiba. I really don't want more people to know about this yet than necessary."

"You don't need to worry, he's extremely trustworthy and won't talk about it." Kaiba explains. "And I won't buy anything from you until I've consulted with him so he needs to be informed anyway."

Joey isn't sure who is more surprised about that statement, the guy that walked in or he himself. After a moment of thought the man gives a sigh and then puts the suitcase on Kaiba's desk and opens it to show a small device that's hardly bigger than a deck of cards and Joey wonders what it might have to do with dueling and walks closer to them. Joey doesn't understand anything that has to do with bits and bites and graphics but he does get that there are no holograms and simply small 3D images of the monsters on a screen that can be flipped open. The best part about it is that it enables people to have a duel even when you're far away from each other via the internet and even can use mobile networks to access it. You can also speak to your opponent and see him in a corner of the small screen. And as much as Joey would love to use that to duel Yugi right now while he's stuck with Kaiba, he will never buy it and knows that Yugi won't use it either even if presented with it.

"I think I already know it, but tell us what you think about it ,Joey?" Kaiba asks after the man asked Kaiba for his opinion.

"I don't care if you buy it or not, but I will never use it, never mind buy it and neither would Yugi." Joey says.

"You can't know what the king of games would do. I bet he will love this." The man insists.

"Joey and Yugi are very close friends and I know Yugi enough to know that Joey is correct." Kaiba backs him up, "And if you listen to his explanation you might be able to understand why I wouldn't use it either. And most certainly won't put it on the market, at least not the way it is now."

"This thing only uses virtual cards that can be bought in an online shop that would still need to be created, and even if Kaiba can do that, which I don't doubt any more than you do, I don't want to start my deck over and rather use my real cards. I love my cards and my deck and if you'd bother to look online you'd know how Yug is always talking about the heart of the cards." Joey explains but is interrupted.

"He can't be serious when talking about it." The man insists, "He probably just means that you need to have faith in your own ability to have created a good deck or something."

"I really wish you were right but you're not." Kaiba points out. "Yugi and Joey are both foolish enough to really swallow that load of crap that apparently Yugi's grandfather made up."

"It's not crap and I bet that you don't like that virtual cards stuff anymore than I do either." Joey points out, "We both know how hard you worked to ensure that you have three blue eyes and then to find the fourth just to destroy so it could never be used against you. Imagine having to start over. You'd only do it if you can hack your deck in that machine and make it the way it is for real. And if you can do that, others might be able to do so too, which means that less cards will be sold and most of all, others might be able to use a blue eyes against you."

"You're right." Seto replies, "That's just what I thought." Kaiba looks back at the man who created that otherwise very nice device, "Even though I do like the small size I doubt that it can stay if a deck needs to be used with it. However, I like the internet duel option and the fact that you do have nice graphics without having to use a huge space for dueling with holograms but the holograms are what made duel monsters a lot more popular and won't push a duel disk out of the market without that option in your device. On top of that my duel disks do still require real cards and will continue to do so and no one is going to create two different decks depending on the device used. But like I said, there are a few really good aspects that show that you do have great ideas and the ability to put them into reality. I am willing to give you a good position here and pay some money in advance, considering your financial situation. Of course you can try and bring that to someone else and sell it there but if they're smart, they won't use it the way it is either because the King of Games will never give up his card deck. And if they´re not, it's still going to fail the way it is. You should use my resources and the input of colleagues to improve it to perfection instead so the King of Games will love to use it some day."

"I would love to play with him online now though..." Joey mumbles and wonders if he one day will be able to do just that and thinks of the way Tristan and Yugi have been standing a bit up the street that morning. They're probably really worried about him right now and can't even talk to him. Maybe he should have told them more about his deal with Kaiba in person after all.

The rest of the day is just as boring as the morning was and Joey is happy when Kaiba once again takes him out for dinner at eight. This time to a different restaurant and Joey wonders if he usually eats out at different places. That way he at least used to eat one meal a day.

* * *

**Authors note:** Thanks to noffermans, TheCatsMeow8562, BlackButlerQueen666 and shia naru for the reviews. I'm also glad that 2 more faved it by now and that I also have 3 more Followers and hope that you all will continue to enjoy this.

Next chapter V and Roland will betray Kaiba. But don't worry, they'll do it because they care and know Kaiba enough to notice that he likes the blond and are smart enough to know that looking poor Joey up won't be all that helpful so they plan a temporary prison break for Joey to see his friends. Let's see if Kaiba finds out about it and if he does, what will he say about it?

The next chapter will hopefully be ready for publishing soon and in the mean time, I'll be working on my inspirational writing to get nice cover pictures.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Joey is just making some pancakes for breakfast when Kaiba finally walks into the kitchen. The morning was the same than the previous just this time Joey didn't wait for Kaiba to get ready and rather got some breakfast ready for them both. Unfortunately the night had been just as bad as the previous one. Kaiba once again had that strange pain in the same place and Joey already wonders how that scar looks that it hurts so bad. Kaiba always gets changed in the bathroom so he hasn't seen him without a top, never mind without pants to cover his hip.

Strangely the pain seemed to ease again in the exact moment that Joey touched him. Maybe the doctors are right and it does have some sort of psychological reason. Maybe it has to do with Mokuba having moved out and not having been around for a few years by now. If it has to do with the loneliness that resulted from it, then it would explain why Kaiba forces Joey to stay and even paying so much money for that. It also explains why the pain stops when Joey touches him.

Not that Joey can blame Mokuba for moving out when going to college. His own psych might get affected if he hadn't moved out at some point since he needs to spread his wings and see what he can do without Kaiba's constant support and help. He needs to prove to the world, as well as himself, that he is more than Kaiba's little brother. That he is smart too and capable of managing a company just as well. Mokuba wouldn't be able to do so if he just keeps staying next to his big brother. Even if Seto has a hard time finding friends to fill the gap, Mokuba at least should visit more often and Joey decides to try and call him at some point to talk to him about it.

"Morning sleepyhead." Joey says when the brunet walks into the room, trying to ban the thoughts about Kaiba's scar from his head since Kaiba definitely wouldn't want any pity from him. "I hope you're hungry." And with that he places the pancake and a cup of coffee to which he added a few spices rather than sugar and just hopes that Kaiba likes it that way.

"Did you put chocolate into my coffee?" Kaiba asks after having a sip of his coffee, while Joey makes another pancake and already eating one that is on a plate next to the frying pan.

"You're close to it." Joey replies, "But it's a secret and there is more in it then just one thing, hope you like it though and if not I'll make you a boring one."

"Don't." Kaiba says and has another big sip before saying, "Make me another one of this and take everything you need with you to the office."

"I can't." Joey replies, "One of the spices is empty."

Seto thinks about it for a moment and then says, "I guess you'll have to buy some groceries today then and maybe even make some dinner later on."

"Great." Joey smiles at him and asks, "So you like my pancakes?"

"They taste just like my mothers used to taste." Seto replies and looks at the pancake with a small melancholy smile.

Joey looks at him for a moment but decides not to reply to it and just let him live in the memory for a moment. He does look happy enough and never spoke of his real parents to him before this day. And at least this time he didn't say that he doesn't like the food Joey wanted to make. After a little while during which Seto just stares at his food rather than eating it, Joey decides that it's time to snap him out of it. "What's your favorite food?"

"Don't know." Kaiba replies and finally continues eating his pancake. "Why are you asking?"

"I need to know what you'd like to eat tonight when you want me to cook for you." Joey explains. "So just tell me what you like best."

"Mokuba always loved fast food." Seto says.

"I didn't ask that and already know that you don't think too highly of that." Joey points out, noticing again how much Seto must miss his brother.

"I don't really know." Kaiba insists, "I've never been particularly fond of anything, so just make me something that is no fast food."

"Do you rather eat potatoes or rice or pasta and do you like fish or meet or rather vegetarian food?" Joey tries to prompt.

"I don't really care." Kaiba says and finishes his coffee before adding, "But maybe, I think I might like this coffee and your pancakes best right now."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Joey says with a grin, "And just hope that whatever I make tonight will make your top ten at least."

"I'm starting to think that it might, since even your eggs from yesterday reach that." Kaiba mumbles, "And that even though I usually really don't like eggs."

A little later Joey once again sees his friends but this time when being driven through the gate of the mansion. And once again security clearly stopped them from getting anywhere near Joey. "Can't I call them and talk to them for a little while?" Joey asks, "They worry about me and it's not like you need me all the time. I'm bored most of the time anyway."

"You can't." Seto grumbles and Joey gives a sigh but doesn't complain. He gave his word to do what Seto orders but he really is starting to regret it a little. Not that he wouldn't do the deal again. He'd take it a million times over for Serenity. But he really doesn't like not seeing his friends.

The morning is starting off just as boring as the last few days and Joey is once again wondering about Kaiba's scar when he finally decides that he's sick of sitting around and asks, "Can I go shopping now? I'm bored." Hoping that he gets a chance to stop by at Yugi's during his shopping trip. That is if Seto lets him go alone.

"Later." Kaiba orders and keeps working. "I already made sure that Roland is driving you and helping you carry everything before he'll drop you off here and then drive everything you bought to the mansion where the maids will store it all."

With a sigh , since Roland probably won't let him see his friends, Joey waits until 2 in the afternoon when he starts to hear some noise from outside. "I wonder what's up." Joey mumbles worried.

"I fear I know." Kaiba says with a sigh when his phone rings. Kaiba picks up and listens for a moment until he says, "Tell him that he's early and will have to wait a little." After ending the call he gets up and walks towards the wall at the side, "Follow me, mutt." He says in a grumble while opening a secret door that Joey hasn't noticed before. Joey looks surprised and is curious what's going on but quickly follows, worried that there is some sort of trouble.

Once they exit the small passageway that is behind the hidden door they appear in Roland's office through another secret door. "I assumed you'd show up and I have everything ready to take Mr. Wheeler shopping right now."

"He'll probably want to get changed for that, so take him to the mansion first and after the shopping take him back here. But make sure that you're gone long enough. You know what I mean." Kaiba growls and looks at Joey, "Do what he says." And then he leaves through the secret passageway again.

"What's going on?" Joey asks.

"Nothing to worry about. Just wait here for another moment" Roland replies and walks towards the door of his office and looks towards Seto's office door which is close by.

"I'm sorry for the hold up Mister Devlin." Joey hears V's voice through the partly opened door and sees Roland making a sign that clearly means for Joey to stay quiet. Joey pales. Duke is here, just outside and Joey isn't even allowed to let him know that he's close by. Why on earth is Kaiba doing this? "Mister Kaiba is expecting you." Joey hears how a door is opened and closed before Roland gives him a sign to follow.

V quickly runs up to them. The backpack that Joey had the day he arrived and a mobile phone in his hands. "Here, the Limousine is bugged and grumpy in there knows about every call that goes in and out of the building as well as his car and mansion. Even mobile calls. And I bet that he's currently keeping tabs on Roland's mobile too but I really doubt that he'll know if you call your friends once you left the building and before getting into the limousine with my phone." He says and puts his phone and Joey's backpack into Joey's hands. "Let your friends take care of your stuff until you're free again and make sure not to let him know that I helped you and if you take longer than two hours he'll probably come after you. Duke should keep him busy until then. At least that's the plan."

"You guys are the best." Joey says grinning and leaves with Roland. Once outside Roland tells Joey to where he is supposed to drive him since Kaiba gave strict orders to ensure that Joey's friends aren't likely to run into him by coincidence. And Joey quickly sends Yugi a text message where to meet him and to get everyone who wants to see him there but not to contact Duke, no matter what" After that Joey deletes the massage from V's mobile just in case Kaiba gets it into his hands.

Once Joey is changed into the black jeans and the black and red shirt with the dragon tattoo print he can't wait to get to his friends but doesn't say a word about it during the ride.

"Joey." Yugi nearly cries when Joey exits the limousine and Joey quickly signals him to be quiet and closes the door as fast as he can.

"You think Kaiba got that?" Joey asks Roland before adding towards Yugi. "He's got his own limousine bugged to make sure he knows what I'm doing. The guy lost his marbles, I swear."

"Why didn't you want us to contact Duke?" Tristan asks. "He's worried about you too you know."

"I know." Joey says, "And he's distracting Kaiba. Seems like he had a meeting with him and showed up early and Roland and Kaiba's secretary V set up this meeting while having Duke distract Kaiba. But he'll probably be here if I'm not gone in," He looks at his watch, "1 hour and 35 minutes."

"You really think that we let you go back to that jerk?" Tristan asks.

"You have to." Joey says, "Because I made a deal with him and he already payed up his end of the deal I think."

"He did." Roland tells him. "And from what I heard he ensured that a specialist from abroad is arriving today to do the operation. So you won't have to worry about your sister."

"Serenity?" Tristan wonders, "What does this have to do with her and an operation?"

"Her eyes are getting worse again." Joey tells them. "Kaiba is paying for the operation but in return I have to stay for three months, like I said, we have a deal." And the fact that they had a deal that would keep Joey at Kaiba's place for a while is all Joey wrote in the mail to Yugi. "I have to keep my promise."

"But you can't let him harass you that badly." Yugi insists worriedly. "He's gone too far if he's not even letting you see us at all."

"It really isn't as bad as it sounds and not nearly as bad as I thought it would be." Joey tells them, hoping to calm them. "He's not nearly as mean as I thought he'd be but let's keep walking while we talk. I do need to get some groceries. Which reminds me...Roland? Did he give you money for this? I don't have that much right now and no job to get money."

"Mister Kaiba gave me a credit card of his to pay for everything you'd buy and I'm to tell you that you can buy whatever you like to have." Roland informs Joey, "That does include clothing or jewels."

"Why are you helping us anyway?" Yugi asks, looking very suspicious while Tristan just seems to be very surprised that Joey gets to buy whatever he wants. "I thought you're loyal to Seto."

"I am." Roland insists, "But I do believe that keeping Mister Wheeler from seeing you will be contraproductive for his goals in the long run."

"What goals?" Yugi asks, now very weary and Joey also is wondering what goals that might be...apart from letting Joey die of boredom.

"I'm not going to betray Mister Kaiba's trust by telling you." Roland just says before adding, "And as Mister Wheeler stated, we should be moving or Mister Kaiba will notice that the sender in Joey's clothing doesn't move and probably show up sooner rather than later."

"I so need something else to wear." Joey grumbles and walks inside.

"He will get a sender on that too since he also put it on the one you're wearing and not Nicky." Roland tells him.

"Who's Nicky?" Tristan asks confused.

"I really hope he didn't put a bug in too because otherwise you and V are screwed for helping me out." Joey says slightly worried.

"I doubt it." Roland explains. "Unlike with the GPS sender he never developed a water prove bug. At least not as far as I know. And that means it would have to be removed before washing your outfit every time. On top of that did he mention the GPS sender to me and nothing about a bug."

"I really hope you're right." Joey says.

"Earth to Joey." Tristan grumbles, "I asked you something."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Joey replies, "Nicky made the outfit I'm wearing."

Tristan looks even more surprised and says, "Looks cool, can you keep it?"

Yugi looks even more weary than before when Joey says, "Don't know. But I doubt it would fit him, so if I'm lucky I will get to keep it. And if you guys watch my backpack I might be able to force him to let me keep it since he actually ordered his Secretary V to throw it out. If I get to keep it," Joey asks looking at Roland, "Will you tell me how to get the sender out?"

"I'm sorry," Roland replies, "He might assume that I assisted you, since he won't believe that you managed that on your own and that would be very troublesome for me."

"Will you at least tell me if he doesn't get them out even if I tell him to get them out?" Joey asks again hoping for a better response.

"I rather hope you won't do that." Roland tells him, "Because if you do he'll know that I told you about the sender. But I promise I'll let you know if he got them out on his own and they're safe to wear. And tell him to take them out hoping that he'll listen for once."

"At least something." Joey says with a sigh and somehow doubts that he'll get the sender out. But then again, what's so bad about Kaiba knowing where he goes? Somehow Joey even doubts that he'll check on that once his time is up.

"Joey, you can't be serious about going back to him?" Tristan says again.

"He will have to." Roland informs him. "Mister Kaiba will drag him back there even if you do get him out."

"And as I told you Tristan. I have a deal with him." Joey reminds his friend.

"I'll help you get the money." Tristan offered. "And I bet Yugi will too."

"Not necessary." Joey says, "Like I mentioned, Kaiba already payed up and got her a specialist."

"Then why are you staying?" Tristan asks, "He payed, so even if you don't stay, Serenity gets her operation, so who cares? If he tries to force you we'll sue him. He's got no right to do this to you."

"I stay." Joey glares at his friend. "Since when do I back down on my word? I said I'd stay with him for three months, so that's what I'll be doing."

"Forget it Tristan." Yugi says still eyeing Roland, "Joey won't listen anyway."

"You can't be planning to let Kaiba win?" Tristan argues, "Who knows what Kaiba is about to do. Maybe Roland just helped him to make Joey tell us not to worry and once he's back Kaiba will torture him."

"I never said that I let him win." Yugi says with a playful grin, "I simply said that Joey won't back down on a deal, at least not that way. And I don't think that it will get worse."

"And what are you planning?" Joey asks, "Because I really will go back, no matter what you say."

"You'll see." Yugi says, "Just remember that if Tristan is right and it will get worse, I will bust you out. It might take a few days but I swear I'll get you out of there if you really need an escape, even though I doubt that you'll take it if I'm right and Kaiba won't get worse than now."

Joey looks at his friend wondering what strategy he came up with but doesn't talk about it further. As long as Joey is set on staying there is no way Yugi can force him to break his word. "How about we talk about something else for a change? I really don't want to go talking about moneybags all the time."

And Yugi does as he's asked and starts to fill Joey in on what little he missed during the last few days and that Duke actually was supposed to try and bust him out and what they had planed for that. It wouldn't have worked though since Joey would have to be in the same room. That's why Duke was way too early, to make sure Kaiba didn't hide him first. Joey enjoys his time with his friends until Duke sends Yugi a massage stating that Kaiba kicked him out and just left the company. Yugi and Tristan leave while Joey walks with Roland to look through some other shops close by just to make sure that Kaiba won't be wondering why he stayed so long and most certainly not find him with his friends.

* * *

**Authors note:** Thanks to dancing elf, BlackButlerQueen666 and Cascade00 for the reviews. And by now 8 faved and 11 follow this story. I'm so happy *hug everyone*.

Next chapter you'll find out about the fight between the two brothers but you'll have to wait and see to find out if Joey will be able to help them or possibly make it worse with some rash words. You all know how often he thinks about something in the heat of the moment. *sigh*


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next few days are going by in a similar way and Joey soon is sure that Roland's help wasn't part of Kaiba's plan unless he is waiting for Yugi's move. Part of Joey is wondering if that is the distraction from his boredom Kaiba was talking about fighting against Yugi who apparently is trying to bust Joey free, just like he did when Joey had been forced into a dog costume by Duke.

By now Kaiba is eating more regularly. Always something Joey made him. Even the salad and sandwich he eats during lunch are made by Joey in a small kitchen that usually is only used by V to make coffee for Kaiba. Which by now is also Joey's job but at least V has plenty of other stuff to do now that Joey is talking Kaiba into sleeping a bit earlier.

The nights are always the same too. Apparently Kaiba's scar hurts at least once a night and always it seems like Kaiba is actually trying not to wake Joey. Strangely, the slightest touch from Joey really does end the pain again and by now Joey is nearly certain that it has to do with his loneliness rather than some physical reason. That might also explain that it only happens when he sleeps and his mind isn't as well guarded. Maybe his dreams start the pain.

Joey already mentioned his suspicion to Kaiba in the hope of talking him into seeing a psychiatrist and at least try that angle to get rid of the pain even if he doesn't believe it yet. Joey even told Kaiba that it might prove the doctors that it's not psychological and they'd try harder to find something just to get Kaiba there, but the guy is just plain old stubborn.

A little over two weeks passed since Joey saw his friends when V suddenly charges into the office saying," Mister Kaiba, your brother just entered the building."

"When?" Kaiba asks.

"I just got a call from the front desk saying that Mokuba should be up here in a little while." V says still standing by the slightly open door. "Security is following him."

Before Kaiba gets to say something the door is opened completely and Mokuba stands in it, "You're wrong V, I don't need a little while."

"Hi Moki." Joey greats him with a smile, "You grew a lot, didn't you?" Once again Joey is forced to wear a suit. Apparently he has to every day apart from Sundays where Kaiba is working from his mansion, so Joey can spend all day with Kaiba's gaming systems. Luckily Nicky delivered a few more outfits including a second suit on the day Joey met up with Yugi and by now a few more items where delivered to the mansion, so Joey has plenty of clothing to change.

"So it is true." Mokuba says and his voice sounds threateningly while he looks towards his brother with a cold and calculated look that Seto must be proud of. "You really did force Joey to stick around."

"Since I doubt that he'd keep me amused if I wouldn't force him." Kaiba replies, "You're clearly correct." And Joey doesn't know why but he does feel a slight bit bad for Kaiba. It really does sound like he thinks that Joey would never spend any time with him if he doesn't pay for it. Maybe, he even thinks that no one will stay with him unless they have some sort of financial gain from it.

"And is it correct that the reason behind this is that you refused to help Serenity otherwise?" Mokuba asks still threateningly, "Even though she would have gone blind without the operation?" He looks over towards Joey before adding with a more friendly face and tone, "and by the way, the operation was a few days ago and she seems to be fine. The doctors are reasonably sure that she'll regain her full eye sight again and the odds that it will decrease again for a second time are close to none existing in theory that is possible just like it is after the first time but it never happened before, so it would be like really bad luck."

"Thanks for the update." Joey says and watches Seto, for a moment there was a twitch around his eyes when Mokuba talked to him and his left hand had moved a little closer to his body in the same second. He looks more tense than usual. "But how do you know about our deal anyway?"

"Yugi contacted me." Mokuba replies, "Seems like it took him a little to reach my number and then I needed a few days to prepare for the trip but now I'm here, so don't worry."

Joey frowns, saying, "Don't dare to say that you're here to play the knight in shining armor and safe the damsel in distress because I seriously won't like my part in that."

"Don't worry." Mokuba says, "I would never dare to say it like that. I'm simply trying to put that jerk of a big brother of mine on the leash he should be on."

"I won't let him go." Kaiba says and Joey looks back towards him, noticing that he looks a tiny bit more pale and even more tense than a moment ago. _Is he scared to lose me?_ Joey wonders, _Or is he just scared to lose this match against Yugi?_

"He's staying to pay off the dept right?" Mokuba replies, "And if Serenity's information is correct, this should do it." And with that Mokuba puts a cheque in front of Kaiba. "50 million yen. I give it to him to be free from you again."

_That can't be, he's not even sleeping. _Joey thinks and gets up from his couch to walk closer to Kaiba, who once again moved his left hand which is now resting on his left hip...right over the scar.

"I won't accept the money." Kaiba replies through clenched teeth.

"You don't have to." Mokuba says raising his voice a little, "He does and he's paying back his dept, so he doesn't have to work it off. And now quit this. You really thought I let you walk around and hurt my friends by making them do what ever you get into your head? I won't let you do that to Joey and you should be ashamed of yourself for not helping Serenity without asking to get repaid, you have so much money that this is nothing to you. But then again I should know that you don't have a heart by now."

"Stop it right now." Joey screams and looks at Mokuba who in return looks surprised at him, while Kaiba just moves his upper body forward a little clearly still trying to hide that he's in pain and it clearly is still working on Mokuba though Joey can't believe that he doesn't see that his brother is in pain nor the way he talks to him. "How dare you come in here and decide what I have to accept or not or that he should have to pay that kind of money for someone he hardly knows? So quit pestering him." Joey walks over to the desk, takes the cheque Mokuba put down there and rips it. "I won't accept this and now leave this room right now."

"What?" Mokuba asks surprised that Joey even kicks him out of the office after he tried to help him.

"Get out for now." Joey says and leans down to put a hand on Kaiba's left. "Leave him for a moment."

Mokuba looks at his brother and suddenly seems to realize that something is wrong. "What..."

Joey interrupts him saying, "I said out and I mean NOW!"

For a moment Mokuba is looking between his brother who by now is looking down and obviously fighting for composure and Joey who looks angrily at Mokuba. "Fine, but I'm waiting outside." It nearly sounds like a threat but Joey just looks at Kaiba once the younger man is outside.

"It's okay Kaiba." Joey mumbles. For once the touch doesn't seem to give an instant relieve. "I'm right here and no matter what he says I'm staying. I'm not leaving you, even when those three months are over. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me to get the hell away from you, understood?"

Kaiba looks at him in surprise and relaxes again slightly. The pain seem to ease, even though it clearly isn't gone yet. "Why?" He asks, "What do you want in return?"

"Nothing, I do it because you were wrong." Joey says with a shrug. "When you told Mokuba that I would never keep you amused unless you forced me to. That's not right. If you'd told me about that pain and that you're lonely, and don't even bother to tell me that you're not, because we both now better than that, I would have stayed with you even without the money. And you know what, when those three months are over, I'll pay you back for the outfits and everything else I'll need while staying with you by cooking for you. I just want to see my friends again when the three months are over but I would really like to stay close to you, even after that. I want to help you because we're friends now...aren't we?"

While Joey speaks Kaiba seems to relax more and more and the pain seems to be gone but now he looks a little sad saying, "Sure, we're friends." He takes a deep breath before adding, "I just wonder why it happened during the day this time? I really wish the doctors would figure out what's wrong."

"We both know that they did." Joey states, "You really have to see a psychiatrist, no matter how much you loath the thought of doing that. It came when your kid brother got really mad with you and threatened to make me leave again too. And it always stops when I touch you or like today when I got you convinced that I'd be staying. It is psychological and I know that you must realize that by now."

Kaiba looks at him and takes a deep breath before saying, "Mokuba will expect an explanation for this."

"He's your little brother and he loves you." Joey points out, for now ignoring the fact that Kaiba ignored his statement about the pain being psychological, "He wouldn't betray you by telling someone. But if you want, I'll tel him that you ate something wrong and already saw a doctor who said that you might still get a few cramps in your stomach."

"You were his friend first and still would lie to him for me?" Kaiba asks.

"Right now you need me most." Joey shrugs, "Sure I would."

"I'm fine on my own." Kaiba growls.

"No one is." Joey points out. "No one is fine on his own, we all need someone sometimes. Even you need your staff and your company at the very least and you know that I'm right when I say that you also need someone to talk to."

"I don't need you though." Kaiba says, "You don't have to force yourself to do anything."

"You sure are stubborn, aren't you?" Joey grins towards Kaiba, "And I'm not forcing myself to do anything, so quit trying to stop me from helping you because I'll help you anyway. So what do you want to do about Moki?"

"I'll talk to him." Kaiba replies, "I don't know what I'll tell him...but I'll talk to him." Kaiba looks at Joey a little thoughtful before adding with a worried look in his eyes, "You can go and see your friends for a few hours...just please, be back to make me some dinner."

Joey just rolls his eyes and smacks Kaiba against his head, "You really think I'd go that far away while you talk to your brother after what just happened? If you want to talk to him alone that's fine by me but I'll go and make you a coffee and wait with V until you two are done but don't take too long, or the coffee will be cold."

"I might not let you go to see them again." Kaiba replies. "Not while I can stop you."

"Then I'll give Mokuba a message to pass on to them before I'll send him in." Joey says. "But I won't leave you now."

Joey stands up and walks towards the office door when Kaiba mumbles, "Thanks.", just loud enough for Joey to hear.

"You're welcome." Joey says softly and just as quiet before walking out towards Mokuba and closing the door behind himself before he glares towards the younger man. "How dare you just walk in here and decide over my head what I can do or can't do to help my sister? How dare you just decide for me to accept that kind of money without a chance to pay you back? And most of all, how dare you to talk like that to your brother, who's always been there for you, no matter what."

"I just tried to help you." Mokuba defends himself and adds with disgust in his voice, "What the hell is going on with you that you want to stay with him?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Joey asks, "You're the one who always used to preach that he has a good side and isn't a total jerk."

"But you were right." Mokuba says, "I only defended him because I thought that I had to since he was always nice to me but I always knew that you guys had a point the way he acted towards you and do you even know what he did to me by now? Do you know why I haven't been around for so long?"

That got Joey's attention and he stopped to glare for a moment before asking "No, but how about you tell me?"

"He kicked me out of the mansion." Mokuba says accusingly. "I wanted to stay his vice president and work here full time when I finished high school but he insisted that I go to college and even that I'd go to one too far away to stay with him and work here at all, just because he said it was a better college. He literally kicked me out.I might have been able to deal with that but he even said that I can't work here after college, unless I got some other working experiences."

Joey's glare is increasing again and Mokuba assumes that he's finally getting angry enough with Seto to let Mokuba help him when Joey suddenly smacks him at the back of his head asking, "I really thought that you're smarter than this. Do you really think that anyone would ever have respected you if you had always stayed in his shadow? And in case you're still missing the point. He never said that he stops supporting you or didn't he at least pay for your college tuition? I bet he did unless he already had given you enough money to make it unnecessary. And when he said that you can't go back unless you have other experiences does imply that you can come back once you've proven to yourself and others that you can manage without him. What use is a vice president when no one believes him capable to do anything without the president holding his hand? I thought you'd grown into a man but you're behaving like a spoiled brat that didn't get his treat when he asked for it."

"If that were the only reasons," Mokuba says still looking a little mad. He came here to help his friend Joey and now said friend is not only refusing his help but also defending his brother who betrayed him. "Why didn't he say so?"

"Because now you're pissed at him and want to prove that he was wrong, don't you?" Joey tries to explain what he truly believes is going on in Seto's head and he also is starting to understand why Seto's psych is causing that damned scar to hurt. The guy is just seriously messed up, "He is trying to motivate you."

"If he wants me to prove myself," Mokuba asks clearly doubtful but also seeming to start to realize that Joey might be on to something. "Why did he stop me when I tried to take over Kaiba corp.?"

"You tried to..." Joey starts and is about to blow a fuse when he tries to stop himself. Reminding himself that Kaiba needs him and that this won't help. He takes a very deep breath before saying, "You really think that anyone in this building would believe you capable of anything if he just lets you win? And this is a part of him. He wants you to build up something as big as this, not take his and he's waiting for you to give up on this and do just that, so he can talk to you and try and make up with you, certain that by then you'd be well capable to deal with everything on your own."

"And if I fail?" Mokuba asks, "What do you think the oh so great Seto Kaiba would do?"

"If you fail so badly that you'd fall out of that rich life you're living," Joey replies, "He's there to catch you and ensure that you'd fall softly. If he'd let you stay here when you wanted to, you might have to find your way after he dies from something and then you'd be on your own without him watching your back when you don't look and I bet everything I have that he is doing just that." Joey glares at him even worse and looks as threateningly as he can when he adds, "But now he wants to talk to you without me there and probably wonders what's taking so long, so you better get your spoiled little ass in there but be warned that if you hurt him, even a tiny bit, I will teach you a lesson you'll never forget, understood?"

Mokuba looks at him in surprise before walking past him into his brother's office and glaring at him. It is quiet for a moment until Seto asks, "He told you, didn't he?"

"Told me what?" Mokuba asks in return.

"Why I refused to let you work here?" Seto replies.

"He clearly has his assumption about that." Mokuba states and it's quiet again for a moment, "Is he right? Did you just try and force me to stand on my own feed rather than depending on you too much?"

"Yes." Seto confirms, "And the way you nearly took over twice and that Industrial Illusion is getting more and more troublesome by the day since you're involved with that, should prove to anyone who ever doubted that I was right to let you work as a vice president in your teens. And you did make the experiences that I told you to make. I don't know if you know it, but your old position here is still available and you can come back if you want but I won't hold it against you if you don't. However, I'm also considering to have a daughter company, since handling all my affairs in America as well as here is getting rather much but I still need a trustworthy president for that. You could have that position instead. Since you're my brother I might even hand that part over completely and give up on all rights for the American department of my company. Allowing you to have your own rather than working under Pegasus or me. That way you don't have to worry that I only offer to get information on his company, like he probably offered you that position to get information on me...which as I might add you'd become cold enough to give. I'm proud of you. Those are the kind of decisions a president might have to make and even I had my doubts that you could do something like that but clearly you've grown even more than I used to think."

Mokuba looks away displeased, he still felt bad when he did that. He had only done it because he was upset but even though, it felt wrong and he doubts that he could have done it if he had known what even Joey had been able to notice. Which is only making him feel worse to ever doubt his brother. "I have one question before I reply to those offers." Mokuba says after another moment of silence and sits down in the chair opposite of Seto's desk. "Why are you forcing Joey to stay?"

Seto smiles a little but the smile doesn't reach his eyes when he says, "He just told me that he isn't forced and even will stay when the deal is over...because apparently he wants to and trust me, I'm just as surprised as you are about that."

"I have no idea why he does it," Mokuba says, actually already having an assumption for Joey's reasons, the way Joey reacted like a mother lion defending her pup a moment ago made it quite clear, "But I didn't ask for his reasons. I want to know why you want him to stay?"

"Because I love him." Seto says surprising Mokuba more than he thought possible. Mokuba hadn't been able to even guess at the reasons behind Seto's actions. "But don't get the wrong idea, Joey doesn't return those feelings and made it quite clear to me that we're nothing more than friends."

"If you love him?" Mokuba mumbles, wondering why Joey defended his brother so forcefully if he truly doesn't feel more deeply for him, "Then why the hell are you forcing him to stay with you when he doesn't want to, or at least didn't want to at the start?"

"Because this way I get to see him." Seto says, "He never even looked at me since we're not in the same school and I don't really have the time to get close to him any other way and when he came here to ask for money. When he offered to do anything...well, I tried to make him see that he wouldn't do anything by saying that he wouldn't sleep with me to earn that money and when he said he would..."

"Please tell me you're not going that far and force him to that!" Mokuba interrupts, fearing the worst.

"Of course I'm not." Seto replies. "But I hoped that if I get to spend some time with him, he could come to like me. It worked well enough to ensure that we're friends but it seems that he doesn't care for me on the level I care for him and never will. I'm still intending to make the most of the time I can get but...since he seems to truly mean it when he told me that he wants to stay even after that time ends, I intend to let him see his friends when I don't have all that much time for him. I even offered him to go there while we talk but he refused. Worried that I might need his help, considering the way you've been before."

"Sorry for that." Mokuba replies, "I was still mad but, I should have known that you had some reason behind it all."

"Don't apologize." Seto replies, "I've hurt you with my actions before and you were still young and just finished high school, emotions easily run out of control at that age. And about what you said a few moments ago, you are right. I should have given Joey the money, but I knew that he wouldn't want it. He wants to stand on his own two feet."

"You still should have let him see his friends from the start, you know." Mokuba says and smiles a little before looking more worried again, "And now, what was going on when Joey kicked me out of here?"

Seto watches his brother for a moment, right now he's still working for Industrial Illusion and if he's still doubting Joey's assumption and his brother's words, than he might just be pretending to believe both and try to get information while Seto might be willing to give it. "It's nothing to worry about." Seto says deciding to say the truth as usual with Mokuba but not all of it. "An old scar I got from Gozaburo is hurting from time to time but the doctors are on it and Joey knows what to do to help right away and the duration of the pain, when it happens, is getting much shorter." Which is true, it used to hurt for at least an hour, now only until Joey wakes up, which usually doesn't take any longer than 5 minutes.

"So I don't need to worry?" Mokuba asks, certain that Seto isn't telling him the whole truth considering the look Joey had a moment ago.

"There really is no need to worry." Seto replies. "What about my offers now? Are you going to take one of them?"

"I think I will." Mokuba says with a smile, "I'll quit my current position first thing tomorrow morning, but I will have to think about which of the offers I'll take for a little, if that's okay?"

"Take as much time as you need." Seto says, "And now please be so good to leave me a little, I have a lot of work to do and when you go, tell Joey to get me the coffee he promised. By the way, next time you come to see me I'll have him make one for you too, his coffee is the best but he doesn't tell anyone what he's putting in, never mind how much. Insists that it's a family secret."

"I'll be seeing Serenity tomorrow," Mokuba points out, "I promised to let her know how Joey is. She's really worried about him, since Tristan told her about the deal he made with you. Maybe she knows that family secret about his coffee and tells me. And I'll try his coffee soon, I promise. See you then...big brother."

"Take care." Seto replies, feeling a lot better now that he finally made up with his little brother. Happy that Mokuba finally seems to understand why he had pushed him away a little.

After Mokuba left, telling Joey that Kaiba is waiting for his coffee, Joey is back inside only seconds later, the coffee and a hot chocolate for himself in his hands. "Did you two finally make up?" He asks.

"It seems that way but we'll see if Mokuba truly believes me or simply is trying to take over again." Seto replies.

"You could have explained things right away, couldn't you?" Joey grumbles.

"It is better for him this way." Seto replies, certain that Joey already figured out what he means.

"But a lot worse for you." Joey replies. "You're doing too much for him. You're forgetting to take care of yourself. And apart from that, he was hurt by it too, it might not have effected him as strongly as you but I'm sure that it wasn't easy for him either."

"Life is never easy." Kaiba just points out.

* * *

**Authors note:** Thanks to noffermans, Cascade00, BlackButlerQueen666 and Guest for the reviews and I got another Follower and this story was faved yet again. *dance around happily*

Next chapter Joey will be allowed to see his friends. But I won't let you know if Mokuba talked to them about what he and Kaiba talked about or if it might reach Joey's ear that way. And most of all nor, how he might react.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The night after Mokuba and Seto made up is the first one where Joey doesn't wake up from Kaiba withering in pain. Thanks to the restful night he even starts to wake up before the alarm goes off. He's still half asleep when he tries to turn around and notices the constrictions. He opens his eyes to see why he can't move freely and sees Kaiba way closer than usual and for a moment fears that he crossed over to Seto's side of the bed but then notices, that Seto is on his and that he is stuck in Seto arms.

He blushes and considers to try and weasel out of his embrace but then wonders if Kaiba could sleep through without any pain because Joey was this close to him? Maybe the heat from his body allowed Kaiba to subconsciously know that he wasn't alone even during his sleep and that helped him.

He decides to wait for a few more moments and let Kaiba rest until his alarm goes off. Once it does Kaiba moves a little and Joey asks, "Just out of curiosity, how big is your half of the bed?"

Kaiba freezes and Joey is sure that he just now realizes that he's holding Joey in his arms. Joey watches Kaiba open his eyes and is smiling up at him worried that Kaiba will be mad at him but even more worried that Kaiba will fear that Joey could be mad, which is why he's smiling up.

Joey watches Kaiba's face flush a bright red before he moves away and turns off his alarm. "By the way, did I just not notice anything or did ya finally sleep through a whole night?"

Kaiba looks surprised before relaxing a little more again, after the shock of waking up with a mutt in his arms, "I guess I did." Kaiba says with a soft smile and adds with a grin, "I guess I don't need a psychologist then."

"I doubt that it's gone for good." Joey replies, "You should still see one."

"Don't be silly." Kaiba says, "If it was psychological then it probably was because of the fight between me and Mokuba."

"When did it start?" Joey asks, slightly upset that Kaiba might be right and that it has nothing to do with the embrace. But he is also happy that if Kaiba is right, because then Kaiba might not have to go through that again anytime soon.

"I don't remember the exact day," Kaiba says, "Just that it was sometime during the battle city tournament but it wasn't as regular then and not as bad."

"Then it started before you fought with Mokuba." Joey states, "I guess that means it can't be the only reason. It might get better now and not as regular anymore but you're probably still going to get it and should still see a psychiatrist just to be safe."

"If it does come back." Kaiba says with a yawn and clearly set on resting a bit more before actually getting up, "Then I might consider to maybe think about it."

"You might consider to maybe think about it." Joey muses with a weary look before asking, "That's a no way, isn't it?"

"For now it is." Kaiba says, "But I really would do a lot for a few more peaceful nights again so if it still gets too bad, then I might consider to maybe think about it and then could possibly get someday to the conclusion that there simply is no way around it."

"At least there is some hope left for you." Joey sighs and stands up. "You want me to wake you again before I go and make breakfast?"

"Yeah." Kaiba replies with a yawn and closes his eyes until Joey gets out of the bathroom again. And as usual by now Kaiba peeks a little when Joey gets out and always gets to see him remove the towel from around his hips after getting a fresh boxer shorts. A little later he gets to watch Joey try and fix his tie properly for about 5 minutes until giving up, asking Kaiba if he has any requests for breakfast. "Whatever you want will do." Kaiba says as usual and opens his eyes upset that Joey already leaves.

A little later that day they are in the office and Seto notices that Joey once again is getting so bored that he's trying to fix his tie. His record for trying is at one hour straight. But he never managed to get it straight yet. Today he doesn't have much time before Mokuba walks in. The fact that he quit his position at Industrial Illusion already reached Seto's ear thanks to his informants. Mokuba talks to Seto mostly after a quick greeting for Joey, who quickly realizes that there still is some tension between the brothers but at least they seem to get over it. Still, Mokuba refuses to work under Seto and rather take over the American branch and own it. He's also insisting on paying Seto for it, since now that he learned to stand on his own two feet he refuses to just accept something like that.

After a while, Kaiba picks up his phone to call V and just says, "I need Roland now."

"I guess he didn't manage to teach you to say please." Mokuba muses, remembering how often V tried when he was still around.

"He's working on it." Joey replies, "But so far he only got one when refusing to get him his caffeine."

"Which means that now that you're making that, I'm safe." Kaiba says and grins.

"And once the three months are over and the deal that I do whatever you say is over, I'll only make one for people that say please." Joey grins.

Roland walks in while Kaiba is still glaring at Joey for the last comment and says, "I need to talk with my brother in peace, so get Joey out of here for now." Kaiba says, "Take him wherever he wants."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Joey asks slightly worried. "I could stay with V for a little and plan your 'please lessons'."

Kaiba glares at him for another moment before saying, "Don't start to treat me like I'm sick. I'm fine and I'll stay fine."

"And if not I can call Roland." Mokuba adds with a wink. "Say hi to Yugi for me again. I bet that's where you'll be going, isn't it? But make me a coffee before you go, my brother promised me to have you make one. I'm sure V will bring it in so you can go soon."

"I guess." Joey says with one last worried look towards Kaiba before going towards the door.

"I'm expecting something great for dinner." Kaiba orders before Joey is out.

"Do you have a special request?" Joey asks.

"Whatever you'll make will be fine." Kaiba replies.

The door is just closed when Mokuba asks, "Do you really have something secret to discuss with me or did you just want to do him a favor?"

"Don't tell him." Kaiba says with a grin, "He'll get spoiled." And after that he discuses the terms for Mokuba to take over part of his company.

As soon as Yugi sees the limousine park outside he hopes that it's Joey and runs out of the game shop, that he got from his grandfather who's rather enjoying his retirement with plenty of travels.

He hugs his friend as soon as the blond duelist exits the vehicle. "Joey! How on earth did you manage to get here? Did you finally change your mind and let Mokuba help you?"

"He told you I guess." Joey replies with a grin. "But no, Kaiba's just busy and told Roland to take me wherever I want to go."

"And he won't be mad when he notices that you're here?" Yugi asks slightly worried and considering to close the shop and go someplace else before Kaiba can see where Joey is.

"He knows." Joey calms his friend. "I could have come yesterday too but I didn't want to."

"You what?" Yugi asks and it's clear that he's hurt that his friend didn't want to come.

"Don't look like that." Joey says and gives Yugi a big hug before adding, "I always like to be here and you know that. It's just that Kaiba and Mokuba had this huge fight and Kaiba was really shaken up about it and I didn't want to leave him alone like that. He needed me."

"I heard about the fight from Mokuba." Yugi says, "I agree with you that Kaiba only meant well but he should have talked to Mokuba."

"He's never been the talkative type." Joey sighs, "And I really think that he wanted to provoke a fight to motivate Mokuba to challenge him rather than do something halfheartedly, knowing that his brother would be there to help. From his point of few it sort of makes sense, since Kaiba had a great motivation, with defeating Gozaburo and getting lots of money to keep all those promises he made Mokuba."

"He still should have talked to him." Yugi says before asking, "How long can you stay?

"He didn't give me a time and just said that he wants something nice for dinner, so I guess I've got time until he calls or I'll have to make him dinner." Joey replies grinning.

"What time does he go home?" Yugi asks.

"Between eight and nine." Joey says. "I guess that gives us plenty of time for some fun."

"In that case I'll call Tris and the others," Yugi says before grinning "Just one more question...Since when are you wearing a suit?"

Later that day Joey regretted that he didn't waste time to change. Or rather to not even think about his outfit at all until Yugi pointed it out. Yugi really did call more or less everyone and a little later Joey was asked about his outfit a few more times. He enjoyed talking to his friends but to his own surprise is getting upset when Tristan continues to talk bad about Kaiba and tries to talk Joey into forgetting about the deal and just not go back there. Tristan even points out that Kaiba can't force him to stay somewhere against his will and that since Kaiba already paid up and his sister already had her operation there isn't even anything to worry about. And since Joey honestly told them that he didn't sign any contract when he was asked about it, they all know that Kaiba can't do much if Joey should decide to bail on his word.

None of them seem to realize that all that made Joey even more reluctant to back down on the deal. Kaiba had kept his end of the bargain right away and must know that Joey could just say screw you and there'd be nothing he could do. And that means that Kaiba had trusted him. Seto Kaiba, the man that never seems to trust anyone and is doing more work in his company than necessary, clearly not trusting his employees to get it right on their own, had trusted him. How could he back down on that now?

Joey wishes he could explain his other reason to stay to his friends. But he doesn't want to betray Kaiba and tell them his secret about that strange pain in his scar that clearly isn't caused by the scar but by Kaiba's crazy head. Kaiba is so very lonely and even though Joey knows that he wouldn't want to be pitied about it and even more or less brought it upon himself, Joey wants to help him.

After a few hours Joey is getting sick of Tristan talking bad about Kaiba and simply states that it's time for him to go. "Why? Did the jerk give you a time limit?" Tristan asks, "Since when are you listening to him like a loyal dog?"

"Since I promised I would." Joey points out angered since now even Tristan is starting with the dog comments., "But don't worry, when the three months are over things will change and I will get on his nerves, but I also will stay with him."

"You what?" All of his friend ask like one.

"I said I will stay with him and I mean it." Joey replies, noticing just now that Mokuba clearly hadn't mentioned it to them when he was here and told them that Joey hadn't accepted his help. "I promised him that I would and I will."

"Why?" Tristan is the first to ask the question that is written so clearly on everyones faces.

"Because I want to." Joey tells them.

"Don't give me that." Tristan orders angrily, "He's got to be forcing you some way again. You would never stay with him if he isn't, just like you wouldn't have gone to him in the first place if it hadn't been for Serenity, so what is he doing to you now? And most of all why don't you let us help you? How do you think we feel watching him torture you helplessly just because of your stupid pride!"

Joey looks at Tristan in surprise, he hadn't even thought about that and for a moment feels bad about that. Tristan is right, they all worried about him and probably feel bad and helpless and all just because he is stubborn and never allowed them to try and help. Maybe he should have talked to them about his money problem first. "Sorry." Joey mumbles, "I never meant to worry any of you and I probably should have tried to let you help me first but, you know how I am. I didn't want to take your charity and none of you would ever have expected anything in return." Joey is quiet for a moment before adding, "But this is different now. He's not doing anything for me to stay longer and it's not really some sort of deal where I'm forced to do anything. I want to stay with him. And even though I can't really explain it to you guys because it involves a secret of his that I found out about, it's my decision and he didn't even ask me to stay. I just want to and he lets me stay."

"You're not doing this because you believe the bullshit he said, do you?" Tristan asks and Joey just looks questioningly towards him. "Mokuba told us everything." Tristan adds seeing his friends confusion.

Joey wonders what exactly Mokuba told him, not even knowing just how much Kaiba told his brother and assuming that it has to do with the pain that has Joey worried about him. "What exactly did Mokuba tell you?" He asks before accidentally saying something about that topic that his friends don't know about yet.

"That he claims to love you." Tristan says, "I couldn't believe that Mokuba believes that bullshit but that even you seem to swallow that."

"Mokuba said WHAT?" Joey asks surprised, that is the last thing he expected to hear, especially since it's the first time he hears anything as ridiculous as that.

"That he loves you." Tristan replies confused about his friend's reaction. "Apparently he told Mokuba about that and that you made it clear that you're just friends but honestly, how can you consider to befriend that jerk no matter what kind of crap he tells you?"

"This is the first time I hear anything about this." Joey replies, "I mean, I did mention that I want to be friends with him and I do mean that, so quit pestering me about it but he never ever even hinted that he might have a crush on me."

"Mokuba doesn't think it's just a crush." Tristan points out, "But I bet he lied about that anyway. He's trying to manipulate you, don't you see?"

Joey is quiet for a moment and hardly listening to his friend anymore and rather wondering if it could be true. Could Kaiba really have a crush on him? Joey had been so sure that Kaiba hated his guts so much so that he was surprised to even get an appointment with him when Kaiba noticed that Joey was trying to talk to him. And he was even more surprised that Kaiba helped him when he started to beg and the request was even more surprising and Joey had been so sure that he would only torture him to amuse himself but instead he's nearly ignoring him. But then again, he's keeping Joey close even during the nights, by now Joey even woke up in his arms once and Kaiba is sort of civil towards him apart from the occasional dog comment. But even those didn't feel like he was being mean, he simply seemed to enjoy teasing Joey and watching his reaction. Of curse he's still a bully and mean at times, but he's also doing a lot of nice things and not just the stuff he said he would, like paying for the operation, he's also getting Joey all kind of nice outfits and lets him see his friends by now even though it's clear that Kaiba doesn't like him being here.

"Earth to Joey." Tristan nearly screams and waves his hand in front of Joey's eyes, "You're still there?"

"He loves me." Joey mumbles finally starting to believe it. For over a week he's been wondering why on earth Kaiba had done that deal and what he wanted with Joey and this is the first that actually made sense.

"You don't seriously believe that?" Tristan complains. "Just look at the way he always treated you! Calling you a dog and all that. How can you even consider that it might be possible never mind swallow that piece of crap whole?"

"Because I'm starting to understand him." Joey replies, "And to answer an earlier question of yours, no he didn't give me a time to be back. I simply miss him." Joey actually smiles towards his shocked looking friend and turns around saying to Roland, "I think I have to do some grocery shopping before getting back to him though." He smiles back at his friends and says, "And don't worry, I'll be fine and will see you all soon. Bye." And with that he leaves a shocked looking Tristan behind.

Yugi is the first who get's over it and says, "I feared this would happen. But I guess we can't do anything else than hoping that Kaiba won't hurt him."

"Like that's even possible." Tristan mumbles "And what do you mean you feared this would happen? Did you know that Kaiba would pull something like this?"

"No, not that." Yugi says and still looks worriedly towards the exit of the shop where Joey just disappeared through. "But Joey loves Kaiba. He always has."

"That can't be true." Tristan replies, "They hate each other."

"Joey always wanted to beat him. I'm the best in duel monsters but he wanted to beat Kaiba to be recognized by him. He didn't care if I won against him but with Kaiba he did. If he were simply ambitious to be the best or something like that he'd try to defeat me, not him." Yugi explains, "On top of that, didn't you see how Joey instantly wanted to have a duel with him when we first found out that Kaiba cared about cards even before he ripped grandpas blue eyes? Did you not see the smile when he found out they had something in common? Or how he tried to start a fight with Kaiba when Kaiba ignored him for a while and how easily Kaiba got him upset or angry at him? Joey always reacted strongest to what Kaiba says. When someone else tells him he's no good he stays reasonably calm and simply proves his worth in a duel. But with Kaiba, he's shaken up about it. Joey always loved him just didn't want to admit it. I'm not even sure if he admitted it to himself. But I bet that's why Joey wants to stay with him. And I bet that's why Joey asked him for money instead of talking to us first. He could always try to pay us back and insist on it, but he didn't even try. He went to Kaiba."

"But what on earth does he see in that jerk?" Tristan asks.

"I have no idea." Yugi replies, "Apart from Kaiba's good looks and money there really isn't all that much speaking for him, and Joey just isn't the kind of guy to want either of that. Maybe he just has a thing for bickering? But one more thing Tristan, next time we try to talk him into forgetting about Kaiba, let me do the talking."

In the meantime Joey starts to buy some things to make a great dinner for Kaiba and after a short visit to see his sister to calm her worries he returns to the office. By the time he gets there Mokuba is already gone and Kaiba is alone in his office and according to an rather upset V he's grumpy because he has to drink V's coffee rather than Joey's, which clearly is why V is acting upset but Joey isn't sure if he's simply making fun of Kaiba's picky behaviour or really does feel insulted by that. Either way, Joey makes Kaiba a coffee still making sure that V doesn't see what he puts in the coffee and then brings it to Kaiba saying, "I heard you missed my coffee."

"Can't have been you since I actually managed to get some work done while you were gone." Kaiba replies with a smile and seems to relax the second Joey walks in. "I take it that you're friends failed to talk you out of returning here."

"Not that they didn't try that." Joey says honestly, "But I'm surprised how little they know me."

"I assume that they do know that you won't back down on your word easily but they are your friends and considering how they think about me they would feel like they have to at least try." Kaiba explains.

"I do get that." Joey replies, "But they did it by pointing out how you already payed up and couldn't even stop me from leaving since you didn't make me sign anything. And how you would now depend on my willingness to stay."

Kaiba looks up from his laptop for a moment and grins at Joey, "I guess I have to thank them."

"Why?" Joey asks, wondering why Kaiba wants to thank them for trying to talk Joey into leaving.

"Because they actually talked you into staying." Kaiba replies. "You would never betray anyone's trust after having pointed out that said person trusted you enough to completely depend on you keeping your word. Meaning they made you feel even more responsible to keep it. If I had to guess though I'd say that I'd have Tristan to thank and not Yugi. I guess he would consider your personality a little more in his strategy to talk you into leaving."

"Whatever." Joey says with a sigh and sits down on the couch in the corner and tries to fix the tie that according to most of his friends is still a little crocked. He also watches Kaiba a few more times than during the last few days, still wondering if he really said the truth to Mokuba or lied after all. Maybe he did have another reason to keep him here? Since Joey is watching Kaiba more closely he notices how Kaiba grins over to him clearly amused about his attempts to straighten out his tie. After a few minutes Joey stands up and walks over to Kaiba feeling the need to stop the jerk from laughing about him. "Help me." Joey simply orders pointing towards the tie and blushes a little. Feeling a little bit embarrassed that he needs his help with something that seems to be so simple when Kaiba does it with his own tie.

"I'm the one giving the orders, not you." Kaiba points out and just grins towards his laptop and continues his work. Joey gives him a light slap at the back of his head which gains him Kaiba's attention again. "Stop that." Kaiba orders and Joey snips the side of his head. "I said stop that." Kaiba orders again, now slightly annoyed.

"No." Joey replies. "You said stop that." And demonstrates the that by once more slapping the back of Kaiba's head. "And that," Slaps the back of his head yet again, "Is not the same as this." And snips the side of his head. "And you did not say that I shouldn't do this." And after another demonstration of what exactly Kaiba didn't tell him not to do. Joey pushes his chair a little to the side with Kaiba in it saying. "You never told me not to do this either and unless you help me with this tie I will show you just how much you forgot to tell me not to do."

"Then how about I cover it all by saying don't annoy me." Kaiba grins, certain that he can win this discussion against his stupid little lap dog.

"Is this annoying?" Joey asked and kicks gently against Kaiba's leg. Just enough to make him feel some pain but not enough to bruise him. "And what about this?" He asks before messing up his hair. "

"Stop asking." Kaiba orders, unwilling to give up, "Just sit down over there and don't say a thing." Joey walks over again and takes a pillow throwing it over to Kaiba who just about manages to block it before Joey stomps on the floor with his feet a few times just to demonstrate that he can still be annoying. "I told you to stop annoying me."

"Oh sorry," Joey says clearly playing innocent. "Was that annoying you? I wasn't sure it would."

Kaiba glares at him for a moment before giving a sigh and saying, "Get over here. You win." Joey walks back over to him and Kaiba reaches up to fix his tie mumbling, "Too bad, it was cute watching you get annoyed with that tie."

"Can I ask you something?" Joey asks with a slight blush.

"You can ask anything but depending on the question I might not answer." Kaiba replies.

"What did you tell Mokuba about the pain you felt when he was here?" Joey asks, trying to be a little more subtle about the real question in his mind. "You know, just in case I see him when you're not around and he talks to me about it. I wouldn't want to accidentally say something you don't want him to know."

"I told him that an old scar is hurting that I'm seeing a doctor about it and that the condition is improving in form of shorter duration of the pain which is the truth." Kaiba replies.

"I'll take it that you didn't mention why it hurts now, did you?" Joey wonders.

"I didn't." Kaiba confirms, "It would worry him needlessly and he might even blame himself believing that it has to do with the disagreement we had."

"Wouldn't even be that far off, would he?" Joey mumbles and it's quiet for a moment until Joey asks, "Why didn't you just make up a reason, like that it presses on a nerve or something like that?"

"Because that would be a lie." Kaiba says. "And I try to never lie to Mokuba. I might keep things from him or even try and stop him from saying something, that he certainly would say the wrong persons, by making him believe said person already knows but I would never lie to him."

Joey thinks about the last part a bit. If Kaiba told Mokuba that Joey made clear that they're just friends Mokuba must have assumed that he knows about it and even Tristan and the others seemed to think so and didn't even mention it at the start. If they had assumed him to not know about it, his friends would have said something right away. This way, it was just luck that it was mentioned. But what about Mokuba, would he have betrayed his brother and mentioned it? Or more importantly, does Kaiba think that his own brother would betray him that way and did he say it like that due to that? To answer a question of Mokubas honestly but still manipulating him to keep the truth from Joey.

Joey watches Kaiba working again once the tie is fixed. He's looking through some papers until Joey takes one out of his hand, "I helped you, what else do you want?" Kaiba asks looking up at the blond who just smiles at him happily.

"I'm hungry, can't we go home already?" Joey asks not even knowing why he feels so happy about the possibility that Kaiba loves him. He should feel sorry for Kaiba or even worried that he can't stay with him this way. It would just hurt Kaiba to have Joey with him all the time as a friend when he hopes for more, so why does he feel so happy about it? Why does he want to get Kaiba out of here and home to have him all to himself even though it's not even that late yet?

"It's only six in the evening." Kaiba replies. "And I have a lot of work piled up since you constantly distract me." Joey looks a little sad until Kaiba gives a sigh and asks, "How long does it take to cook what ever you're making me tonight?"

"A bit over an hour." Joey says, "But is's so going to be worth the wait."

"You're food always is." Kaiba smiles at him softly and adds, "How about you go ahead then and start cooking and when you're nearly done you ask Roland to give me a call and I'll return as soon as I can? Just make sure to give me at least 20 minutes to get there."

"Okay." Joey says a little disappointed that he has to leave without Kaiba but still happy that this way Kaiba will be home sooner than during the last few nights.

Joey walks out of the office to find Roland in his office and tells him what Kaiba said, changing just one tiny detail. Roland doesn't even double check with Kaiba and just does what Joey told him to and drives him back to the mansion where Joey starts to prepare dinner. About 30 minutes before dinner is ready he asks Roland to give him his mobile and let Joey make the call, just like Kaiba said he should, or at least, that's what Roland thinks.

* * *

**Authors note:** Thanks to Cascade00, dancing elf, BlackButlerQueen666 and Guest for the reviews. I'm glad to see that so many faved my story and or follow it too.

Just two more chapters to go but I won't say much about the next chapter since most of it is a huge surprise. I'll just say one thing...when you read chapter 7 soon, have a tissue at hand. Some of you might need it since Joey will get to see just HOW lonely Seto was and at the same time be absolutely certain about Kaiba's feelings for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** The song that in this story is written by Seto Kaiba is named Echo and was written by Nicholle Anne Galyon, Jason Walker and sung by Jason Walker and I own nothing of it. I'm not sure if I got all the lyrics right since I found three different versions and I wasn't sure which one is correct, so I went with what I thought I heard at first because my friend thought it was the same.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"What?" Kaiba asks right after picking up his ringing phone and having seen that it is Rolands number.

"It's so nice to hear that you have such great manners." Joey says ironically. "Dinner is nearly ready, so get over here."

"Didn't I say something about having Roland call me?" Kaiba asks.

"You did and guess what, I know that, you know that, but Roland doesn't know that." Joey says with a grin.

"You lied?" Kaiba replies surprised.

"Straight to his face and didn't even blush." Joey says sounding smug. "So are you coming or what?"

"How much time do I have?" Kaiba want's to know.

"20 minutes and if you're late," Joey threatens happily, "I'll give your portion to Roland."

"Don't you dare to give it to anyone but me." Kaiba grumbles. "I can't do anything about traffic and if I do happen to run late and find my food gone you're in trouble, understood?"

"Well then hurry." Joey says and just ends the call, still wondering why he is so happy about the fact that Kaiba might be in love with him, it's not even like he knows it for sure. Kaiba sure hasn't even hinted that he could possibly be in love with him and just like Kaiba might lie to Mokuba, he could have lied to Joey about not lying to the kid.

While cooking Joey thinks about it a little more. About the way Kaiba had acted around him the last few weeks. Kaiba had helped him after first refusing to do so. He had changed his mind when Joey had begged, telling him to get up more then once like he didn't want to see Joey that way. He had given him outfits that to be truthful really did look good on him. Even in the suit he looks rather well and considering what Nicky said to Shay, all that cost a fortune. On top of that Kaiba let him go see his friends after a while when Joey really did start to miss them a lot and after he promised to stay longer. Giving Kaiba some hope that Joey isn't just close to him because of that stupid deal and by now, Joey feels bad for even making that deal. It feels wrong that Kaiba has to do something to keep him close when he wants to be close to him anyway. And most of all, Joey thinks of what Kaiba said when straightening out his tie. Did he really think Joey cute when he was annoyed with this stupid tie? If yes, Joey must look similar at times when they fought since it is the same feeling. Joey wasn't even really annoyed about the tie but rather about Kaiba making him wear it.

Does Kaiba think him cute? Like some cute little girl? In the end Joey decides that he will just have to show that stuck up prick that he's most certainly not cute.

A little later Kaiba walks into the kitchen. Joey is so deep in thought that he doesn't even notice until a hand moves past him and puts the finger into the pudding Joey made for desert to try it. "Paws off." Joey says and slaps the hand before looking back and seeing that it's Kaiba who just grins and licks the finger.

"Definitely worth the punishment." Kaiba states before asking, "I'm five minutes late and the food isn't even ready. Did you lie to me too mutt?"

"I'm not as smart as you are and wasn't sure how long it would take so I tried to get you here five minutes sooner to make sure that I'm not five minutes before you can get here and spoil the food by keeping it warm for too long." Joey defends himself.

"And how am I supposed to believe you when you managed to lie to Roland?" Kaiba asks, "Usually he's better than any lie detector."

Joey just grins at him and says, "You can't, but I promise I'll never lie to you when it's important that I don't. Like if I promise you something. And now sit down. Dinner will be done in just a second."

"In that case I'm very curious how long a second will be." Kaiba replies and a few minutes later they're both sitting at the dinner table and eat a three course meal while Joey asks Kaiba about the parts of his day that he wasn't there. Especially how it went with Mokuba.

In return Kaiba asks a few more questions about what Joey did with his friends and later with Serenity, as well as how she is doing after the operation. Kaiba grins while he listens to Joey's complaints about having his friends see him in that stupid suit and how they made fun of his crocked tie.

Both guys enjoy the evening while Seto wonders why Joey's mood seems to be particularly good, especially considering that his friends seemed to have annoyed him a little about the suit but decides that it's just because Joey is happy to have seen them again, no matter what they say. Kaiba definitely doesn't consider that it could possibly have anything to do with him.

After the dinner is finished Kaiba gives a sigh and mumbles "I guess I have to get back to work a little."

"Again?" Joey whines, "You're always working! Can't you do something else for a change?"

"I have to get it finished and there really isn't anything else that I want to do anyway." Kaiba explains. "So unless you have a great suggestion what I could do, I will use my time meaningfully."

"What did you do when you were a kid?" Joey asks. "I mean, before you came to live here and had to learn so much that you forgot how to have fun?"

"I know how to have fun." Kaiba grumbles, "And I played silly kids games back then. The kind of games that even an oversize kid like you wouldn't find interesting anymore, like building a castle in a sandbox."

"I guess the oversize kid isn't an insult, considering that I do enjoy doing just that but usually at the beach rather than a tiny sandbox." Joey says with a sigh. "Did you never have any hobbies apart from dueling or working yourself to death?"

After a glare from Kaiba about the working him self to death he says, "I like music. But I doubt that you'd like my favourite kind of music."

"What kind of music is it?" Joey asks excited to have found something else that he might be able to use to distract Kaiba from work, since Joey thinks that even if Kaiba really does enjoy his work, the amount of time he's putting into it can't be healthy for him and he needs something else to do "And do you play any instruments?"

"I mostly like classical music but I'm not opposed any kind of music and enjoy rap, pop, soul or even dance, techno, rock music and anything else really." Kaiba replies, "And yes, I can play the piano but don't really find the time to do so."

"Do it now." Joey says, so excited that he's getting jumpy. "I would love to hear you play something for me so please, please, please play for me."

Kaiba watches the excitement in Joey's eyes and how he's nearly jumping up and down, unable to stand still. With a sigh he says, "Fine but only one song and then I'll work, understood?"

"Yes." Joey grins already planning to ask for more once the first one is over.

Joey follows Kaiba towards a room that has multiple instruments in it, including a white grand piano. Kaiba sits down at it and asks, "Any requests?"

"Nope." Joey says and looks around the room at the other instruments. Everything looks a little dusty and Joey is sure that it would look a lot worse if the maids wouldn't clean in here every now and then. "Just play whatever you like best."

Joey listens to the classical piece Kaiba plays, not knowing what it is but liking it. It sounds a little sad but is calming and relaxing. After a while Joey sits down at the piano bench next to Kaiba and looks at him while he plays, clearly not needing to look at any notes since there aren't any around to look at. "It was beautiful." Joey states after Kaiba stops. "Do you know just that one without notes or more?"

"I know a few of my favorites by heart." Kaiba replies, "There should be notes around for some more though."

"Can you sing?" Joey asks, surprising Kaiba. "I mean if you wanted to could you play and sing some song along? I'm just asking because when you speak you have such a nice voice that I wondered a few times already if you could sing too because I bet it sounds great."

"Didn't we agree on one song and then work?" Kaiba ask with a gentle smile.

"No you decided on that and asked if I understood." Joey grins, "And I do understand it, but I never said that I liked it and wouldn't try to get more out of you."

"Cheeky little brat." Kaiba teases him, still smiling. "I don't know if I can sing. No one ever heard me try."

"Did you try?" Joey asks, "I mean, when no one was around?"

Kaiba looks thoughtfully like he isn't sure if he should answer that question honestly but then says, "One song, yes. But not often and I doubt that it's any good."

"What song?" Joey asks.

"You can't know it." Seto replies.

"How can you be so sure about it?" Joey wants to know.

"Because I wrote it." Seto says looking into Joey's eyes, "And I never meant for anyone to hear it and I doubt that I have any talent in songwriting."

"May I hear it?" Joey asks tenderly, "I promise I won't laugh and I won't talk about it to anyone."

Kaiba looks at him for a moment before asking, "How do I know that you're not lying to me again?"

"I told you that I wouldn't lie to you if I promise something, didn't I?" Joey asks with a pout.

"And how do I know that you didn't lie then?" Kaiba asks grinning a little. He knows that Joey would never break a promise and that it isn't a lie but he needs some time to consider this.

"Because you know me." Joey says and the pout is replaced with a gentle smile proving Seto that Joey truly means what he said.

"Only if you promise me one more thing," Kaiba says looking right into Joey's eyes. "You never talk about it to anyone, myself included. I wrote it after Mokuba had left here and was," It's quiet for a moment and Joey notices how Kaiba looks away and blushes a tiny bit before finishing that sentence, "I was thinking about you."

Joey doesn't like having to promise this, since he might regret it and wish to talk to Kaiba about it later but he fears that he won't get to hear it at all if he doesn't promise it and he really does want to know this song now. Especially after what Kaiba just said about it. "I promise." And his voice makes clear that he intents to keep it, no matter how much he may want to talk about it later, "I swear it will be like I never heard it."

Kaiba looks straight to the piano keys, takes a deep breath before he starts to play the first notes of the song and after a few notes he starts to sing:

"Hello, hello  
Anybody out there?  
Cause I don't hear a sound

Alone, alone  
I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough

Cause my echo, echo  
Is the only voice coming back  
Shadow, shadow  
Is the only friend that I have

Listen, listen  
I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give  
But it isn't, isn't  
You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough

Cause my echo, echo  
Is the only voice coming back  
Shadow, shadow  
Is the only friend that I have

I don't wanna be an island  
I just wanna feel alive and  
Get to see your face again

I don't wanna be an island  
I just wanna feel alive and  
Get to see your face again

But 'til then

Just my echo, my shadow  
You're my only friend and I'm

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough

Cause my echo, echo  
Oh my shadow, shadow

Hello, hello  
Anybody out there?"

Once the song is over it's quiet again in the room. Joey just stares at Kaiba unable to believe that he really let him hear such a song but now absolutely certain that it's true and that Kaiba does love him. If he really wrote something like that thinking about him, it must mean that he does. That he was thinking about him at all after Mokuba had left and they had that fight already talks for itself but this song. Joey looks at him for a moment truly regretting that he had promised not to talk to him about it. He really wants to right now, but then again, he doesn't really know what to say either.

"It's time for me to get my work done." Kaiba says after staring at the keys for a while and stands up to leave without even looking at Joey.

He already opens the door to his luckily sound prove music room that Gozaburo had created before Kaiba ever entered this place, when Joey says something he hadn't expected. He'd been sure that Joey would say something about the song, no matter the promise. Or that he'd at least start to look at him with pity in his eyes and Kaiba had decided to kick him out if that happens, even before he decided to let Joey look that far past his mask and hear that song. But he had not expected to hear Joey's happy voice asking, "Can you teach me that?" Kaiba looks back at him and sees Joey's face alight with excitement, "I mean to play the piano and write songs and all that? Mostly playing the piano, I think I wanna try the rest on my own once I can nail this thing."

Kaiba looks at the blond and temporarily considers that he's even more stupid than he thought and simply didn't get the meaning of the song but decides that Joey is rather stronger than he thought and can keep his promise to pretend that he never heard it in the first place.

"I fear I lack the time." Kaiba replies, "But if you really intent to stay after those three months I will hire someone to teach you. You will have to stay though since I doubt that you'll learn it with what little time you would have left otherwise."

"But it's pointless if you don't teach me yourself." Joey states and Kaiba looks surprised until Joey adds, "I mean, I don't just want to learn to play this, I want to do something with you." Joey grins about the look on Kaiba's face and hopes that doing something together will help Kaiba to feel less lonely, "Now, do I have to kneel in front of you and beg until you get all softy on me again or will you just give up and teach me a little every evening after dinner?"

Kaiba chuckles a little before saying, "Three nights, and you have to quit pestering me about working too much during the other evenings. Now I've got to work to make sure I've got time to teach you a little tomorrow night." After that he leaves to go to the desk in his room.

Joey looks after him and gives him a head start before running after him and jumping on his back about half way to his room. He moves his arms around Kaiba's neck and his legs around his waist before saying, "Thanks but I can't promise not to pester you a little. You work too much, you know?"

"Get off of me mutt." Kaiba says with a grin. "You're a grown man, so you certainly don't need a piggyback ride from me."

"But it's fun." Joey says and grins, not even thinking about letting go while Kaiba starts to walk again.

Once they reach Seto's room, Seto walks towards his bed and turns around before grabbing one of Joey's arms and legs to untangle him a little and then shake him off. Joey lands softly on Kaiba's bed before Kaiba says, "Stay and be quiet...if you even know what that word means."

"How about you try saying please?" Joey asks, "In case you didn't notice, it works wonders when I say please to you, so it might work the other way around too."

Seto just sits down at his desk and hopes that Joey has enough of annoying him for one night, because he isn't sure how much more of this he can take, no matter how much he likes the guy. It seems like he's in luck though because Joey is quiet for a while and after a moment he walks towards a bookshelf in Seto's room and picks out a book, much to Seto's surprise since usually he only plays one of Seto's games. After picking it out Joey walks over to Kaiba who mentally prepares himself for the next discussion with this bothersome mutt but Joey just silently sits down on the floor next to Kaiba before saying, "I guess I will eventually have to break a promise I made you." Kaiba freezes, certain that he's going to start to talk about the song in a moment but Joey once again surprises him by saying, "I promised I'd stay after the three months until you tell me to get the hell out of here. That I wouldn't leave you until you told me to, but now I won't."

"Then there is no point to even start teaching you anything." Kaiba nearly growls wondering why Joey suddenly wants to get away again and since he does, why does he sit so close with that damn book?

"You misunderstood." Joey says calmly, "I mean that I won't leave ,no matter what. Even if you want me to go, I'll still try to stay close to you." And while saying that Joey leans his head against Seto's leg and starts to read the book while Seto moves one hand to pat that blond mop of hair that is leaning against his leg. In the last moment he stops himself, telling himself to not let his hopes get up since it's pointless anyway. Joey is simply trying to be a good friend and be there for him, now that he must know how lonely he was before Joey came and helped him make up with Mokuba. And with yet another sigh he just continues to work without saying anything about it. And without having touched that soft looking blond hair.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks to Cascade00, BlackButlerQueen666 and noffermans for already having written a review. (I know more might still have reviewed the last if this one hadn't been up already) But even though it's only been a few hours since the last update...Someone faved it again and I have another follower. I'm soo happy

Next chapter is the very last one so they'll be together before that one ends.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The days went by nearly in a blur after that night. Joey constantly thought about Kaiba's feelings for him and sometimes, why he was so damn happy about it, knowing full well that it must hurt Seto that he doesn't return his feelings. Yet he feels strangely giddy whenever he thinks about it.

They have a routine by now. Every Monday and Thursday after dinner Seto, and by now Joey even started to call him that, taught Joey about notes, which is the more boring part about learning to play the piano. Every Sunday after dinner Seto lets him play a few notes on the piano, helping him to get it right and by now Joey can play some simple and short songs, or rather short passages of simple songs.

Every Tuesday and Saturday Joey plays some of the games after dinner and every Wednesday and Friday, Joey reads in a book with his head leaned against Seto's leg while he's working, he doesn't even know why he started to do it but he really likes it.

By now Joey woke up in Seto's arms every morning since that first time and so far the strange pain Seto once had didn't return. After getting ready for the day, while Seto gets dressed, Joey always makes breakfast. He also makes a bit of lunch for both of them to take to Seto's office during that time. During the mornings and afternoons Joey was mostly bored but every Wednesday Kaiba makes up some excuse to kick Joey out. Just to give him a chance to see his friends and let him visit Serenity, who has recovered nicely and can once again see perfectly. By now Seto is confident enough to not spy on Joey during those visits, knowing that his friends won't be able to get Joey to leave him. Joey always comes home to the mansion before Seto and then calls him in time for dinner.

There never was a change to that. Not until today. It's Friday and on the previous Wednesday Duke had given Joey an invitation for a party. That wasn't all that unusual, Joey had already been wondering how much longer Duke would be able to go without a party and what excuse he would come up with next. Apparently the excuse is that he just broke his own record. He'd never been this long without throwing a party and to celebrate that, he throws a party.

The invitation is for Seto as well, Duke claims that it's in the hope that Kaiba will be more likely to let Joey go and Joey wasn't sure if even that will help. The party starts at nine and Joey is going with Seto's permission, but apparently Kaiba won't join. Joey doesn't even know why he's so upset about it. He knew from the start that Seto wouldn't be found dead at such a party, so why does it bother him so much that Joey doesn't even feel like going himself? He's preparing some dinner for Seto and has planned to get ready for the party while Seto eats but instead he just sits down with him and watches him eat while he will eat later at the party. Duke said there'd be enough food to feed an army of Joeys. "You're sure ya don't wanna come?" Joey asks for god knows how many times only that day.

"Of course I'm sure." Kaiba replies, "I have way too much work to do anyway and I wouldn't even know what to do there."

"You could dance with me." Joey suggests, "Or talk to Yugi and Duke. You don't dislike them that much that you couldn't do that, do you?"

"But I don't like them enough to neglect my work for them either." Seto says.

"And for me?" Joey asks, sounding disappointed.

"You have your friends there and probably won't even have time to miss me." Seto points out for god knows how often. "Now shouldn't you be getting ready? Or do you want to go there wearing a suit?"

"I guess you're right." Joey says with a sigh and gets up to leave but in the door he adds, "You could still think about it though and come later. I would be glad to see you there."

A little later Roland is driving a sad looking Joey to the party. Joey doesn't really feel like going and would rather have stayed with Kaiba reading a book. But he can't just tell Duke that he doesn't want to go to his party and see him and the others and considering how bad they already talk about Seto, Joey can't lie and tell them that Seto didn't allow him to go and blame it on him either.

Once there Joey tries to ignore the fact that he misses Seto and tries to forget about him and have some fun. It works only partly. He does enjoy seeing his friends and even dances with some of them a few times. After a while Joey is starting to enjoy the party a little and dances with a few others that Duke invited too.

He's there for just two hours when one of them starts to flirt with him a little more. Duke had introduced him to Joey and the others earlier and they had talked for some time. Joey had enjoyed it and even started to dance with the guy after he had asked but during that the guy started to flirt a little. Making Joey one compliment after the other. Joey tries to stay polite but already decides not to dance with him again. He also doesn't return any of the compliments and tries to show him that he really doesn't want to hear any of them either by reacting to them as little as possible and frowning from time to time already considering to stop dancing before the song ends.

Unfortunately the guy doesn't seem to take a hint and towards the end of the dance he tries to kiss Joey. Since Joey hasn't expected him to do so he is too slow to stop him before their lips meet but he does end the kiss right after it started.

After that Joey ends the dance right away too and leaves the guy standing in the middle of the dance floor. He glares towards Duke for a while after that but then tries to put it behind himself. Of course Duke would try to pull something like that to stop Joey from staying with Kaiba after this deal is over. He can't really stop thinking about Seto after that though. He can't help and wonder if Seto can dance as well as some of the others here. But most of all he wonders if Seto would want to kiss him too? "You can't stop thinking about him, can you?" Yugi asks at some point after midnight and Joey looks at him in surprise.

"If you mean that idiot Duke tried to hook me up with then you're way off." Joey grumbles.

"I know." Yugi chuckles. "I meant Kaiba."

Joey looks surprised towards his friend but then nods saying, "I just don't know why."

"You mean you still haven't figured out that you love him?" Yugi asks laughing a little while Joey stares at him in surprise. "Honestly Joey, sometimes I think he's right, you really are slow. You've always liked him, haven't you? I really thought you knew that you love him when Tris told you that he likes you. The way you looked all happy about it I really thought you did. You are happy that he loves you too after all, aren't you?"

Joey blushes a little and says, "I'm happy he likes me, yes, but do you really think it means that I love him?"

"You really shouldn't ask me that." Yugi says, "Just think about it yourself. How you feel around him and how you would feel if he'd be here with you now, or how it would feel, if he wouldn't want you to stay with him. If he'd want someone else." The colour seems to be drained right out of Joey's face at the last part and Yugi grins knowingly. "I bet he misses you too right now."

"Are you trying to get me to actually go for it?" Joey asks in surprise.

"I was from the start." Yugi replies. "Even when I sent Mokuba to help you. I knew that if Kaiba wasn't really torturing you by then as Tristan seemed to fear, you'd never even consider his help but that you would help them make up. I've noticed how long Mokuba had been gone and assumed that they had a fight. I hoped it would help you get Kaiba to you like. Because even if I'm not sure if he lied to Mokuba about his feelings or if it's a good idea for you to try and be with him. I do know that you'd regret it some day if you don't use the chance he provided with that deal. And anyway, if I truly had wanted to get you to stay away I would have reminded you that Serenity was worried about you and needed you, so if he doesn't let you see her you'll have to find a different way to repay him and forget this deal for her sake. That would have helped way better than just telling you that he can't make you stay, I really wonder why Tristan didn't think of that? Oh and you have to tell Kaiba something, if he does hurt you, I'll make him pay for it big time." And with that Yugi grins towards Joey asking, "What are you waiting for? Don't you want to go and tell him that you love him?"

Joey just grins and nods. He gives his friend a hug before saying goodbye and asks Roland, who never was far away throughout the evening, to take him home.

Back at the mansion Joey walks right towards Kaiba's room, assuming to find him at his desk, but instead of that Kaiba is at Joey's usual place when he plays a game. On the couch in his room. "What are you doing?" Joey asks surprised and only after that notices the strong smell of alcohol.

"Nothing." Kaiba mumbles and lifts a bottle of Tequila towards his lips.

"You've got to be kidding me." Joey says, not that he hadn't had anything on that party but Kaiba never had more than an occasional glass of wine during Joey's time with him. And even that only about 5 times. "Give me that bottle." It looks nearly empty and Joey wonders if it could possibly have been full. He might have to call an ambulance if that's the case.

"Why?" Kaiba asks. "Why should I do anything you say?"

"Because I want to help you." Joey replies, "You never drink that much, so why on earth are you now?"

"Lyer." Kaiba mumbles, "You lie when you open your mouth, don't you?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Joey complains, "I mean sure I might have tricked Roland to let me call you once and maybe miscalculated the dinner time a few times on purpose to get you to come home sooner. But that's all."

"You never even meant it when you said it, did you?" Kaiba asks seemingly ignoring what Joey just said, "When you said you'd stay?"

"Of course I meant it." Joey grumbles, here he comes home much sooner than he usually leaves one of Duke's parties, just because he wants to tell that jerk that he loves him and he accuses him of something like that.

"And what about those guys?" Kaiba asks. "I know that you danced with one after the other and even kissed one."

"Did you spy on me?" Joey wants to know, sounding even more upset. "Because if that's the case then you should find better spies. I never kissed anyone. Some idiot tried to kiss me and maybe I was a little too slow but I didn't want that kiss and stopped it right away."

"Even if that's the case." Kaiba complains angrily and glares towards Joey, "You will leave me for someone sooner or later, won't you? You must know that you'd try to find some idiot or some bitch sooner or later. Probably rather sooner than later. Did you do all this because you felt sorry for lonely little me, did you?" Kaiba walks over to Joey, or rather sways over since he's way past being able to walk in anything that even remotely resembles a straight line. Once Kaiba is in front of Joey he stares down at the slightly shorter man and with a speed that truly surprises Joey, considering how he moved before Kaiba grabs him and pushes Joey to the floor saying, "I make you pay for letting me hope." The glare is increasing and starts to slightly scare Joey.

"Stop messing with me." Joey nearly shouts, "I never meant to hurt you and I meant what I said, I'll stay no matter what. I don't even care what you'll do now, I'll keep my promise."

"Stop that lying." Seto orders and tries to slap Joey but Joey manages to duck his head out of the way. Kaiba uses Joey's distraction to grab both of Joey's hands and quickly tie them together with his necktie while Joey starts to struggle a little against that. Joey might have been able to stop him if he'd been willing to hurt Kaiba by kicking him or hitting his own head against Seto's but Joey refuses to hurt him, knowing that Seto only reacts this way because he himself had hurt him. Even if he hadn't meant to do so, Seto is right in saying that he did. To Seto it must really look like he didn't mean any of it. After all, how is Seto supposed to know that the only one Joey wants to be with is him, when Joey himself hadn't been able to figure it out until now? "I'll make you pay." Kaiba says and forces his lips roughly against Joey's, letting him feel the bulge in his pants and now Joey wishes that he had kicked him. Fearing that Seto will try to rape him in his drunken hatred. But even in that situation Joey can't help but wonder how big the little dragon that is currently creating a huge bulge in Seto's pants must be.

"Don't do this Seto." Joey nearly begs and tries to keep a calm mind. Even with bound hands he can still try and fight back and Seto is clearly drunk enough to have a huge disadvantage against Joey who only had two beer at Duke's party. "I meant what I said," Joey tries to say calmly and looks deep into Seto's angry looking eyes, "I want to stay with you and no one else." And after that Joey leans up towards Seto's face that is still leaning above him and gently kisses him. He notices how Seto freezes in surprise and then adds, "Just please don't do this like this."

"You're lying." Seto states again but this time he looks rather weary than angry.

"I'm not." Joey says gently and then adds, "Please Seto, trust me just a little more." He gives him another kiss and wonders how he can enjoy it this much knowing what Seto had been willing to do with him just now, and what he still might try to do. "Let's get to bed, Seto. You and me, okay? And I'll make sure that you'll never have to doubt me again. Because I meant it, you won't get rid of me, no matter what." Joey feels Seto's arms move around him and try to pull him up. Joey helps as good as he can and walks with the strongly swaying man towards the bed. "Untie me, please." Joey says but Seto just looks wearily and shakes his head. "Kinky, aren't we?" Joey grins certain that if he tries to push for it, Seto will just doubt Joey's words again and get angry and that's the last thing he wants right now.

Once on the bed Joey tries to cuddle into Seto's arms and starts to kiss him again. He feels Kaiba's hands move over his body and starting to pull his top up. Soon Seto's hands are wandering under Joey's top and Joey actually starts to really enjoy the feeling he gets from Seto but really doesn't want this to happen while Seto is this drunk. The way he always acts like he couldn't care less about anyone keeping him company, he definitely never did something like this with someone he loves, if he did it at all. "I'll always be here for you." Joey whispers into Seto's ear between kisses and tries to move his bound hands around the other and slow the kissing a little, trying to get Kaiba to relax a little more, just enough to let the alcohol do the rest. Joey notices how Seto's movements get slower after a while and starts to just gently brush his lips against Seto's until he finally notices that Seto doesn't return the kiss or moves his hands anymore and sleeps.

Joey tries to get his hands close enough to his own mouth to use his teeth to untie them but Seto moves and Joey fears that if he wakes up he'll just be angry and notices the trick Joey used to get him to sleep, so he stops and decides to try and sleep like this. After all, it's not the first time that he sleeps in Seto's arms and he sure hopes that it's not the last one either.

Joey wakes up when Kaiba's alarm starts and quickly turns it off before Kaiba even moves. His hands are still tied together but Kaiba is still fast asleep and didn't notice him moving, so Joey cuddles against him but tries to use his mouth to untie his hand. After a while he wonders were the hell Seto learned to make such damn good knots even when he's totally wasted.

After three hours he gives up and sneaks Seto's phone out of the pocket of his pants, that Seto's still wearing since neither one managed to get really undressed with everything that happened the previous night. Once Joey has the phone in his hand he tries to find V's number, happy that he can manage to use the phone with his hands tied together.

He manages to call him after a moment and as soon as V picks up Joey can hear his cheerful voice saying, "Whatever you want don't forget the please."

Joey just has to chuckle and asks, "Do you always say that?"

"Oh, hey Joey." V says still cheerful, "Yeah sure. Too bad that it never worked so far but I'm not giving up. But how comes that you have his phone and more importantly, why isn't he in his office? He's never not in his office when I start working...Well to be completely honest, I've never seen him not being in his office unless of course he is at a meeting but he definitely is always working."

"That's gonna change today." Joey says, "He got drunk and I mean like really, really drunk. For a moment I feared that I'd have to call an ambulance for the guy. But he proved to me that he still had plenty of energy and didn't need that one. But he's still fast asleep now and I think that he wouldn't wake up from a bomb that explodes right in this room at the moment."

"I guess that means he's having his first day off work since," V thinks about it for a moment and then adds, "I think since he took over."

"I guess he deserves it then." Joey chuckles, "I bet his company can manage to survive one day without it's mommy."

"Better not let him hear that mommy part." V laughs. "But sure, I'll get everything arranged that he can stay home, so try to tie him up while he still sleeps or he'll be here later on."

"I think I know how to distract him and I really don't wanna talk about tying up." Joey grumbles.

"Why that?" V wonders.

"Don't ask." Joey grumbles even more upset, "Seriously, never, ever ask me that. Anyway, I'll probably see you next week and if there is anything that you guys need mommy Seto for just call and I try to wake up our dear sleeping beauty."

"Okay," V chuckles, "I'll see you then."

Joey watches Seto for a while after that not even bothering with Kaiba's necktie around his wrists anymore. It's close to noon when Seto finally moves and to Joey's demise he suddenly looks like he's in pain and touches his left hip again with a groan escaping his lips. "Shhh Seto, it's alright I'm here, calm down everything is fine." Joey says right away and puts his hands on top of Seto's.

Seto who is looking in that direction sees that Joey's hands are tied and forces himself to ask Joey, "What happened?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, so just calm down for now." Joey replies wondering why it doesn't help today. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Not for now maybe." Seto mumbles hardly audible for Joey.

With a sigh Joey figures out why the pain doesn't end and why it returned all of a sudden. Seto still thinks that Joey will leave him for someone else. Joey leans down to him and just presses his lips onto Seto's. Effectively shocking Seto so much that he seems to forget about the pain. He isn't exactly relaxed since the shock also stops him from that but he doesn't seem to be in pain anymore. "But before I explain, could you please finally untie me?" Joey asks, "These are starting to hurt a little."

Seto looks surprised but then opens the tie with ease while Joey just wonders how he did that. "What happened?" Seto asks moving his thumb over the bruise that is now around both of Joey's wrist where the tie held him.

"Someone." Joey says pointedly looking at him but still with a grin on his face to make sure that Seto knows that he's not really angry at him. "Got a little too upset over nothing and then got drunk and angry while being drunk and wanted to pick a fight. But don't worry, I dealt with it and now you have the rest of the day off. I called V already."

"What did I do to you?" Seto asks, noticing that they both are still dressed and hopes that he didn't hurt Joey any more than the bruises on his wrists.

"Well I'd say you also got a little too horny." Joey says causing Seto to pale, "But it's not too bad so calm down."

Seto watches Joey for a moment and looks thoughtful before he get's out of bed, grabs a suitcase from under his bed and then starts to put Joey's new clothes into it. "What are you doing?" Joey asks.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Seto asks, "You're leaving now."

"Didn't I tell you that I won't leave you even if you want me to?" Joey asks grinning at him. "You're stuck with me now."

"Whats the point?" Seto asks angrily. "I hurt you and I might just hurt you again so get the hell away right now. You're going to leave at some point anyway. You might intend to keep that promise and stay for a while longer but you will leave eventually, latest when you fall in love with someone."

"I would be stupid to leave you." Joey points out and then grabs Kaiba's hand, "And now stop packing my stuff because you'll just have to unpack again. I'm not going anywhere, oh and Yugi told me to tell you something."

"And what?" Seto asks.

"That he helped you so far but if you dare to hurt me he'll just make you pay for it big time." Joey grins.

"Help?" Seto asks. "He got Mokuba here to have him bust you out. How can he call that help?"

"That wasn't his plan." Joey replies." He got Mokuba here because he knew how I felt about you and since Mokuba hadn't been around Yugi assumed that if I help you two make up with each other it could help me get you to like me a little more."

"What do you mean." Seto asks and looks at Joey like he's trying very hard to stop himself from hoping what he must knew to come, "How do you feel about me?"

Joey grins and moves his hand around Seto's neck to pull him a little closer before whispering, "I love you."

Seto stares at Joey for a moment, unable to believe his own ears but then moves his arms around Joey's waist and pulls him even closer to himself asking, "You really mean that?"

"I do." Joey says still holding on to Seto. "I love you, and I won't leave you ever again, so don't worry okay?"

For a moment they just stand there while Seto tries to wrap his mind around the possibility that Joey might actually love him back. A few moments later Seto loosens his grip on Joey and removes one of Joey's arms from around himself to look at Joey's bruised wrist with a sad expression. "How can you say that if I truly did what you just hinted last night?"

"It wasn't so bad actually." Joey replies trying to play it down a little. He had been a bit scared for a moment but in the end, it really wasn't all that bad since Seto is one hell of a kisser even when drunk.

"I tried to rape you, didn't I?" Seto says sounding even more upset now. "How on earth can that not be so bad?"

"You didn't try to rape me, you tried to screw me." Joey says, "That's a big difference."

"I fail to see the big difference, considering that you didn't want that and that I had to tie you up." Seto says and then adds sounding a little scared, "It didn't come to that...did it?"

"No it didn't, and the difference is that rape means that I wouldn't want you at all." Joey says with a smile, "I might not have liked the idea of letting you screw me while you were pissed at me for believing that I wouldn't stay, even though I promised and even mumbled about me lying about it from the start. But I seriously wouldn't mind spending the rest of your work free day in that bed and if you hadn't fallen asleep, I'm sure I would have enjoyed you're kinkiness in the end. I sure enjoyed kissing and making out with you."

The way Seto looks at Joey he's clearly very interested in starting some kink right now but instead he closes his eyes for a moment to get his thoughts straight again and then asks, "You still shouldn't stay, I might hurt you again."

"I know." Joey says and can see how Seto fears that Joey will take his advice and leave. "Just like I might hurt you again. I know that Roland or someone must have told you that this crazy guy tried to kiss me and that I was a little too slow. I didn't want that. Really, if I had gotten something for every hint I dropped to him that I'm so not interested in him, I'd be richer than you. But you see, we both can and at times might unintentionally hurt each other. But that won't change the fact that we love each other. And I told you already, you're not going to get rid of me that easily. I stay and will work to get even closer to you and that's final." Joey grins at him for a moment, happy to finally see a smile on Seto's face again.

"I doubt that you'd be that rich since you just met him that day, but I'm still very happy to hear that." Seto says "Too bad that I can't use Yugi's threat to see if I can fight his attempt to make me pay. I bet I can win that one."

"Why can't you?" Joey asks grinning and pulling Seto closer again.

"Because he'll only start if I hurt you." Kaiba says and leans down towards Joey's lips again, "And I really don't want to do that." And with that said, he finally kisses his lover.

**The End**

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks to noffermans, BlackButlerQueen666, dancing elf and Cascade00 for the reviews and by now I'm very happy that 10 of people faved this story and 16 follow it. I can't believe it since I was hardly coherent when I wrote most of it.

BlackButlerQueen666 asked in a review for a sequel, I'll doubt I do that since right now I wouldn't know what to write but my annoying doctor won't let me go back to work for yet another week and I'm so bored so I might write some other stories. I already wrote a one shot yesterday and my friend will be fixing the mistakes later today and after that I'll update...if she has a better idea for a title because I have no idea how to name that story...Right now the name is "This story needs a better name" So let's hope that my friend has a good idea :P Also if you're really lucky I get more ideas for this but right now...it doesn't look like it so sorry BlackButlerQueen666.


End file.
